Shidomaru Chronicles
by Shidomaru of the Bloody Mist
Summary: This is the beginning of an epic journey! After meeting the beautiful Hinata who mysteriously wandered on a road all alone, Shidomaru joins her in her quest to find somebody who is very special to her. Friends and many foes will be met, and maybe Shidomaru will learn something from this experience. Warning: Contains lots of violence. Also a foot fetish scene at the very beginning.
1. The Leaf girl and the Mist boy

**My most sincere thanks to all of the people who helped me make this story. This wouldn't have been possible without them. Especially my cousin who helped me re-design my OC Shidomaru so he can actually fight some of the more powerful enemies that will appear later in the story.**

It was a nice sunny morning in the country known as the Land of Fire, the green grass, a clear blue sky without a single cloud, and the road, empty except for a lonely presence slowly walking along the path. But who was it? It was none other than the beautiful Hinata! What was she doing there all by herself? Who knows? But one could guess just by looking at her that she was sad. The saddened Hinata walked down the road, completely immersed in her sad thoughts. So immersed in her thoughts in fact that she didn't notice the little puddle of water that was in her way and she accidentally stepped on it and her sandal got all wet. "Oh, no…" she groaned…

Hinata took off her wet sandal and was about to try to dry it somehow. However, the puddle of water behind her suddenly got up and solidified into human form. The startled Hinata gasped and quickly turned around to see a 19-year-old boy with short black hair, about Shikamaru's size (which is 170cm tall), dark brown angry eyes with thick eyebrows (only half as thick as Lee's) and a forehead protector with the symbol of the Hidden Mist village. His clothes were blue, but unlike every other ninja in the Naruto series, this boy was wearing actual stereotypical ninja clothing, defying all of Masashi Kishimoto's design concepts, though he still had a tool bag strapped to his right leg and another one hanging from the back of his belt at the left side. He was also wearing thin metal plates for protection on both of his forearms and both of his legs, and was carrying a katana diagonally across his back, with the hilt over his right shoulder. The ninja boy was obviously not happy about having been stepped on…

"What the fuck's wrong with you? You're supposed to _dodge_ puddles of water when you walk! Not step on them!" the boy angrily scolded Hinata. However, he soon regretted having done so once he realized who he was talking to. He took a good look at the poor scared shy girl from head to feet and was instantly charmed by her immense beauty…

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Hinata timidly apologized…

"I forgive you" the boy replied, suddenly calm. "I can't get angry with a sexy girl in one shoe"

Hinata looked around trying to find any sexy girls, unaware that she herself was sexy. Seeing that she was the only girl present, she gasped and blushed, surprised that the compliment was directed to her. "Y-You think I-I'm s-sexy?" Hinata exclaimed…

"Think? I didn't need to do such a thing! Something that obvious stands out so much that my brain didn't have to work at all!" the boy replied…

Hinata blushed even more intensely. Nobody had ever called her sexy before, much less told her that her sexiness stood out that much. She nervously tried to speak but could only utter gibberish…

"My name is Shidomaru" the boy introduced himself…

"I… I-I'm Hinata" she answered…

"Hinata… Everything about you is cute, even your name!" Shidomaru said…

Hinata was overwhelmed. All that came from Shidomaru's mouth was compliment after compliment. She had never been flattered so much (if at all) in her life. Her face was vivid red with embarrassment…

Shidomaru suddenly made an evil grin, showing the pointed triangular shark-like teeth that characterize one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist or related character, such as Zabuza, Kisame or Suigetsu to name a few examples, though Shidomaru's smile had a hole because he was missing his upper-right fang…

"Give me that" Shidomaru said and took the wet shoe from Hinata's hands and dried it himself. He then crouched down and prepared to put Hinata's shoe back onto her beautiful bare foot. However, Shidomaru just barely laid hands on Hinata's adorable foot and she started to laugh…

"Haha, no! P-Please d-don't touch my f-foot! It tickles! Hahahahaha!" Hinata squealed cutely as she laughed, feeling tickled just by the gentle grasp of Shidomaru's hands on her foot…

"You even have a ticklish foot! How cute can you possibly be?" Shidomaru exclaimed…

"I-I'm not cute!" Hinata exclaimed...

Shidomaru took Hinata's adorable bare foot to his nose and sniffed it. He actually seemed to enjoy it. Also, just the sniffing was enough to tickle Hinata's cute delicate foot and make her laugh…

"Are you listening to the beautiful sound you're making? It's like music!" Shidomaru said about Hinata's laugh, and then with his index finger he started gently stroking Hinata's delicate and adorable bare sole. At this point Hinata started laughing louder and more adorably, her laugh filled the skies and it was so beautiful that it made the blue sky even more beautiful than it already is…

"Hahaha! P-please s-stop! T-that t-tickles!" Hinata squealed adorably, laughing beautifully while feeling such an intense tickling sensation in her bare foot that it was starting to turn her on. Shidomaru also looked like he was having a sexual arousal just from tickling Hinata's beautiful foot…

Pulling all the stops, Shidomaru went as far as giving Hinata's beautiful foot a kiss, which of course tickled her too. The adorable blue-haired kunoichi couldn't take it anymore and pulled her foot away, breaking free from Shidomaru's grasp. With huge embarrassment, she covered her face with her hands and ran away as fast as she could, without caring that she was still wearing only one sandal…

"_Hey! Where the fuck are you going? You forgot your shoe!_" Shidomaru yelled, he then stood up and ran after Hinata. However, Hinata was faster than Shidomaru and she eventually left the young Mist shinobi way behind her…

Unfortunately, poor Hinata only ended up jumping out of the frying pan into the fire so to speak. Not seeing where she was going, she bumped into a huge muscular ugly bandit almost two meters tall…

"How dare ya bump into me? Ye _ugly bitch!_" the huge thief yelled…

Hinata looked at the ugly evil man with her adorable teary eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry, mister!" she exclaimed…

"_My ass!_" the bandit shouted while he punched Hinata hard in the head and knocked her down…

"_I'm sorry!_" the poor adorable Hinata cried in pain, her tears streaming down her cute cheeks…

"Is dat all ye can say? And whadda fuckin' _ugly_ squeaky voice ya have! It grates on mah ears!" the thief exclaimed angrily and then kicked Hinata hard, sending her flying a very short distance. "Ya don't even fight back! _Ya wussy ugly bitch!_"

Hinata slowly sat up and cried more. The huge horrible bandit walked towards her…

"I hate weak wussy bitches like ya who don't fight back when ya smack 'em!" the horrid man angrily stated in disgust. "Beg to me for yer life, ya horrible whore!" he shouted…

Poor Hinata got on her knees in begging position. "I'm sorry! I'm very deeply sorry!" Hinata cried, her tears falling from her beautiful white eyes into the earth…

"_Die, ugly bitch!_" the horrible thief yelled as he prepared to pound his huge fist into poor Hinata…

In the blink of an eye, Shidomaru appeared between Hinata and the huge thief. Before the thief realized it, Shidomaru had already cut the thief's arm off with his sword. The thief was horrified. He stared directly into Shidomaru's wide open furious eyes. Shidomaru was pissed off, his glare clear and loud telling the bandit he was going to destroy him. The muscular bandit had just barely raised his other arm in hopes of punching Shidomaru when the Mist shinobi already cut it off with a second rising slash that seemed like a continuation of the first move. Before the thief could even scream in pain Shidomaru already crouched down and slashed at his legs, cutting them off and forcing the huge thief on his knees…

Before the beautiful teary eyes of a horrified Hinata, Shidomaru stood up and walked around the kneeling mutilated bandit who screamed in pain. With a hard kick in the back Shidomaru forced the evil man to bend over, leaving him in a sort of begging position…

Shidomaru placed the edge of his sword next to the bandit's jugular vein. "This is the end… I'm going to _fuckin' kill you!_" Shidomaru stated harshly…

The horrible huge evil thief started to sweat in fear…

"..But wait! There's still one hope! …See the beautiful lady in front of you? That one with the long blue hair! Beg to her for your life!" Shidomaru said. Hinata gasped deeply in surprise…

"_What?_" the thief shouted. He couldn't believe what Shidomaru was asking of him…

"That's right! You heard me well! _Only_ that beautiful girl can stop me from killing you! She's your savior now! She's your goddess! Pray to her and she _might_ save your worthless hide! …Your life… is in her little delicate hands" Shidomaru said…

The evil ugly bandit looked at the beautiful and adorable Hinata. No matter if she was the only one who could save him, Hinata's sheer sweetness and adorableness made the evil man want to puke. "_No way! I'm not beggin' to dis ugly sissy bitch!_ Dat look full of kindness and compassion makes me wanna vomit! …Sorry dude. Kill me if ya will" the bandit said with an evil smirk…

Without hesitation Shidomaru violently buried the edge of his sword into the bandit's shoulder, making a wound at least 3cm deep, cutting the nerves and hitting the bone. The bandit let out a horrible scream…

"I don't have the patience to torture people for very long!" Shidomaru said. He indeed seemed to be very short-tempered. Suddenly Shidomaru stomped hard on the bandit's kidney, making him spew blood. "This is your last chance! _Beg to that beautiful woman for your life!_"

The evil thief started to cry, making Hinata feel very sad for him even though he had clobbered her a few minutes ago. "_Please! Save me!"_ he begged to Hinata. "Dis dude's _so fuckin' nuts_! Please save me from him! _Please!_" The bandit cried…

"_Stop!_ T-That's enough! I don't want to see anyone suffer!" Hinata begged to Shidomaru…

In response, Shidomaru pulled his sword out of the bandit's body, causing him additional pain, and also lifted his foot off the bandit's back. "Heh! It wasn't that hard now, was it?" Shidomaru said to the bandit as he sheathed his sword…

After that, Shidomaru walked to Hinata and offered his hand to help her get up…

"I-I can get up on my own, thank you" a disgusted Hinata said before getting up by herself and patting the dust off her clothes…

"Let me put your shoe back on your beautiful foot" Shidomaru said, but Hinata abruptly took back her sandal from Shidomaru's hand and put it back on her foot herself…

"Aw, come on! That piece of shit tried to kill you! You _can't_ pity him!" Shidomaru protested…

"You can't tell me who I can pity and who I can't" Hinata replied…

"Have some common sense, dammit! Be nice to good people and slash evil people to pieces! It can't be more obvious than that!" Shidomaru argued…

"How about being nice to everyone regardless of how they treat you?" Hinata replied…

"That's one sure way to get abused by everyone and eventually killed" Shidomaru said…

Hinata sighed. "For example, even though you tickled my foot and then made me witness a bloody scene and even played with a man's life by putting it in my hands, I'm still grateful to you for saving me. Thank you, Shidomaru-san" she said…

"The tickles on your foot were a sign of affection" Shidomaru argued…

Hinata didn't answer. She instead just walked to the maimed bandit who tried to kill her and started using basic medical ninjutsu on the wound on his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry, mister. All I can do is to try to stop the bleeding" Hinata said to the thief…

"Fuck ya… Stop pitying me" the thief replied…

Hinata tried for some minutes to heal the bandit's shoulder wound, but the damage to the nerves was too grave. Also, just basic medical ninjutsu wouldn't be enough for the stumps of his severed limbs. Shidomaru got tired of waiting, so he grabbed Hinata's small delicate beautiful hand and pulled her away from the bandit…

"S-Shidomaru-san, wait! I-I'm not finished healing him!" Hinata said…

"Just leave him there!" Shidomaru replied…

"A-Are we going to abandon him?" a worried Hinata asked…

"Yeah! Why not? That's the piece of shit who tried to kill you minutes ago!" Shidomaru answered…

Hinata's face put on a sad expression. Shidomaru looked back and saw Hinata's sad face…

"…He'll be fine. Thieves are used to surviving in tough conditions. They don't die that easily unless you kill them personally" Shidomaru said. Once they were far enough from the bandit, Shidomaru stopped and turned around to Hinata. "Speaking of killing, you're a ninja, aren't you?" Shidomaru asked, pointing at the Hidden Leaf protector around Hinata's neck. "You could have easily kicked that bandit's ass yourself if you wanted to! …_Why_ didn't you defeat him yourself?"

"…B-Because… it was my fault… I bumped into him because I didn't look where I was going" Hinata said, avoiding looking at Shidomaru's eyes…

Shidomaru looked at Hinata's protector again and noticed the Leaf symbol. "Of course… You're a _Leaf_ ninja! No wonder you're so soft-hearted!" Shidomaru said…

"W-What do you mean?" a surprised Hinata said…

With another evil grin, which looked even more evil with his shark-like teeth, Shidomaru touched his forehead protector with his finger, pointing out the fact that he was a Hidden Mist ninja. "See this? This is the symbol of a _real_ shinobi village!" Shidomaru boasted, and then he pointed at the Leaf symbol in Hinata's protector. "_That_, on the other hand… that is just a joke! A village of _pacifist_ shinobis who _don't kill_ their enemies? Bitch please! What's next? Samurai with reverse-blade swords that make it more difficult for them to kill people?" Shidomaru mocked…

"Y-You just insulted my village!" an offended Hinata exclaimed, and then she got into fighting stance…

"Patriotic bullshit! You pity a piece of shit that almost killed you but you fight back when somebody barely speaks ill of your birthplace?" an annoyed Shidomaru said…

"A shinobi village isn't just some place! A shinobi village is the people who live in that place! My friends and my family! You can do whatever you want to me, but I won't let you insult my friends! En-garde!" Hinata exclaimed…

Facing sideways and with both hands in his pockets, Shidomaru seriously glared at the angry Hinata with the corner of his eye, not afraid of her at all. It seemed like a fight would be unavoidable…


	2. Her search for her loved one

The wind started blowing on the grass plains as Hinata was ready to fight Shidomaru. After several seconds of suspense, Shidomaru turned his back on her…

"I've got more important things to do than this shit!" Shidomaru said…

"Are you afraid of me?" Hinata provoked Shidomaru…

"If I fight you, you'll end up in pieces just like that bandit. I'd rather leave your sexy body whole" Shidomaru replied…

Hinata attempted to attack Shidomaru anyway, but before she realized it, Shidomaru's blade was already right in front of Hinata's throat, luckily both of them stopped. Hinata was shocked at how easily Shidomaru could have killed her if he wanted…

"It was very difficult for me to stop at this point" Shidomaru said, and then he put his sword back into the sheath without harming Hinata…

Hinata kneeled down and started to cry, covering her beautiful face with her hands…

"What's wrong?" Shidomaru asked…

"I'm weak!" Hinata cried…

"So what?" Shidomaru asked…

Hinata cried inconsolably. Shidomaru felt sorry for her, his normally angry stare transformed into a look of pity, and then he turned around, crouched down and patted Hinata's shoulder…

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry" Shidomaru apologized…

Some minutes later, both shinobis were standing at the shadow of a tree. Hinata was looking down and still had tears streaming down her adorable cheeks, but she gasped in surprise when Shidomaru wiped her tears…

"So, Hinata-chan… What are you doing here?" Shidomaru asked…

"W-What do you mean?" Hinata replied, avoiding Shidomaru's stare…

"What are you doing alone in this road, so far away from your village?" Shidomaru seriously asked…

"…I-I'm on a mission" Hinata concisely replied…

"Yeah, right. Where are your teammates, then? As far as I know, _only_ S-Class shinobi are allowed to go solo on missions, and you're obviously _not_ S-Class" Shidomaru said…

"…And what are _you_ doing here? T-This is not even your country!" Hinata asked…

"If I tell you, you'll most likely shit your pants in fear" Shidomaru replied with his trademark evil grin…

"A-Are you a rogue ninja?" a surprised Hinata asked…

"That's right" Shidomaru answered. "I boasted about being from the Mist village before, but truth is that village is a big load of _crap!_ …But I don't take back what I said before about their shinobis being the real deal"

"Y-You hate your own village… T-That's sad" Hinata said, looking down with sad eyes…

Shidomaru stared angrily into the horizon "I will _destroy_ the Hidden Mist village someday!" he said while clenching his fist. "I will slaughter every last one of them!" he added…

"Revenge is bad… Violence only brings more violence… hate only brings more hate… and it all wraps around into an endless circle" Hinata said…

"Who taught you that shit?" Shidomaru asked…

"Someone who's very special to me" Hinata answered, taking both hands to her chest as if trying to hold her own heart, blushing intensely at the very thought of that person. She sighed and tried to calm herself down before her heart started to race just from thinking of him. "…That's what I'm doing here… I-I'm looking for t-that p-person" Hinata added shyly…

"Is he lost?" Shidomaru asked…

"I hope not… If something bad were to happen to him, then I would…" Hinata said, looking like she was feeling pain by just the idea of something bad happening to that person…

"What happened to him?" Shidomaru asked…

"I-I don't know… He was on his way to the port to board a boat… but… he mysteriously disappeared before he could reach that boat" Hinata explained…

"I see… Since this is the road to the port, you're obviously headed for the place where he disappeared to find clues, right?" Shidomaru said…

Hinata nodded…

"Can't your village send a search party to look for him?" Shidomaru asked…

"Hokage-sama already did that. She sent out the best search party in the whole village to look for him. They searched everywhere for a whole week and came back empty-handed" Hinata answered…

"_The best_ search party in the whole Leaf village, huh? …And what makes you think that _you_ can find what those pros couldn't?" Shidomaru asked…

"I-I don't think I can be better than a professional Anbu search party! I'm not that arrogant! …It's just that I can't give up… No, rather, I _refuse_ to give up! That person taught me to always fight for what I want and never give up no matter how tough the enemies are, no matter how badly wounded I may be! I will never go back on my words, because that is my ninja way!" Hinata said, suddenly inspired by that person's courage…

"What do you mean by "ninja way"? What the fuck is that?" Shidomaru asked, not understanding Hinata's philosophy…

"You don't know what a ninja way is? …I-It is like a code that you adhere to no matter what… um… how do I explain it?" Hinata said…

"Apparently it's something you assumed everyone knew" Shidomaru said…

"H-How can you not know what the "nindo" or "ninja way" is?" Hinata replied. "It is like… I-It is like the road you follow to achieve your dreams!"

"Like for example if you wanna create video-games you study programming?" Shidomaru said…

"N-Not quite… I-It is the way you act when confronting your problems!" Hinata replied, and then she sighed, closed her beautiful eyes and took both of her delicate hands to her chest. "I used to always cry and give up before trying… I made many wrong turns… but _he_ showed me the right way. I have always followed him… I wanted to follow on his footsteps… until the day I could walk by his side… to get where he was going… He changed me… his smile saved me…"

Shidomaru's eyes turned slightly sad. "I see you love that guy dearly… What a lucky bastard!" Shidomaru said…

"How can I not love him? He's the strongest and kindest person I've ever met! He's what all ninjas should be like! Yes, he makes mistakes! Lots of them! But because of those mistakes he obtains the strength to stand back up and try even harder! That's what makes him so strong!" Hinata said with unconscious enthusiasm, with a lively light in her eyes and an intense blush, full of love for that person…

"Sounds like some loser to me" the annoyed Shidomaru said with his arms crossed. "I was the genius of my generation at the ninja academy"

"Boring…" Hinata concisely replied. "Some genius who doesn't make any mistakes doesn't teach me anything. That just makes people feel inferior"

"I see nothing wrong with making inferior people feel inferior" Shidomaru stated arrogantly. "I'm pretty sure I could kick that loser's ass easily!"

"Someone like you would never be able to even lay a finger on him. You can fight him if you wish, but don't tell me I didn't warn you" Hinata answered…

"Peh! …So he's the strongest ninja in the world, huh?" Shidomaru said skeptically…

"N-Not just the strongest, b-but also the kindest" Hinata replied while cutely fiddling with her cute little fingers, blushing and smiling, totally enamored of that shinobi…

"Let me tell you why that's bullshit!" an irritated Shidomaru exclaimed. "It is _impossible_ to be both strong _and_ kind! You're either strong or kind! You _can't_ be both!"

"Why is that?" An offended Hinata asked. "It is my dream to be a person who's both strong and kind!"

"Because kindness makes you weak! Therefore, it nullifies any strength you may have gained! Let's take the bandit from earlier as an example! You could have crushed him if you wanted, but you decided to be all nice and gentle to him and he'd have killed you if I hadn't come to save your life!" Shidomaru argued angrily…

"A-And you think you're strong because you mercilessly cut him to pieces?" Hinata argued…

"He's practically dead and I'm perfectly fine! Who do you think was the winner of that fight, if it could be called a fight?" Shidomaru argued…

"Okay, genius… Answer this: What is your ninja way?" Hinata said…

"What?" a confused Shidomaru said, rising one eyebrow…

"Y-You heard me! I-I want to know what is your nindo!" Hinata said…

Shidomaru blinked twice. "…I had never thought of that before" he admitted…

"D-Do you have dreams?" Hinata asked…

"I used to have…" Shidomaru said…

"Then you used to have a ninja way! What was it? Try to remember!" Hinata urged Shidomaru…

Shidomaru tried to remember as hard as he could. After several minutes, he was about to finally give Hinata an answer…

"Hey! You trash over there!" a man's voice interrupted before Shidomaru could speak, irritating him. Both Hinata and Shidomaru looked in the direction the voice came from to find themselves confronted with an entire band of thieves this time, not just one. "One of my men was mutilated and he said you're the ones who did it!" the bandit leader said to Shidomaru and Hinata…

"Actually, it was only me" Shidomaru said confidently, taking a step forward towards them. "This girl had no involvement at all in the dissection of that piece of shit"

"Get him!" The bandit leader ordered…

Three bandits attacked Shidomaru at the same time. Shidomaru didn't fuck around, cutting the first bandit's neck, then slashing open the second bandit's stomach and finally stabbing the third bandit's heart, he aimed directly at the vital spots to end the battle as quickly as possible. The bandits couldn't believe how effortlessly and ruthlessly Shidomaru had dispatched his three attackers…

"_Surround them!_" the bandit leader ordered and a large number of bandits made a circle around Shidomaru and Hinata…

"You're starting to _piss me off_!" Shidomaru yelled, even though he was already pissed off. He performed a hand seal. "_Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu!_" he shouted, blanketing the whole area in thick mist…

"_Byakugan!_" Hinata said, and the veins around her eyes started to bulge, allowing her to use her eyes' special powers and see through the mist. She suddenly started to shiver. "It's cold!" she thought, surprised. "This mist feels way colder than normal mist" Hinata looked around and saw all the bandits suffering the cold as well. "This cold is making my senses numb… Against a silent assassin this would make the target even more defenseless" Hinata deduced…

In fact, that was exactly what was happening. The cold mist made the bandits numb and unable to defend against Shidomaru's not-so-silent assassination skills (since he unconsciously screamed angrily like Link in Ocarina of Time every time he attacked, but his fast and constant movement compensated for it and it actually made it scarier for the enemies to hear his screams everywhere). Like he did before, he aimed at vital points directly in an attempt to kill every enemy in only one strike each. By the time the mist got scattered, Hinata and Shidomaru were standing unharmed at the center of a circle of dead thieves. The bandit leader and his remaining followers were terrified…

"This is impossible! That's just _one_ boy! _Just one fuckin' boy!_" the bandit leader screamed…

Shidomaru looked directly into the bandit leader's eyes, intimidating him. The bandit leader nevertheless walked towards Shidomaru and unsheathed his sword, as if he were ready to fight him. However, the bandit leader instead threw his weapon before Shidomaru's feet and kneeled down in begging position…

"Please! Forgive me! We'll never attack you again! I promise!" the bandit leader begged…

In a rather rare moment, Shidomaru seemed to hesitate. That's when the bandit leader seized the opportunity and with very fast speed he ran past Shidomaru and grabbed Hinata from behind, putting a little knife next to her jugular vain and taking her hostage…

"_Ha!_ What are you going to do now? One move and this ugly girl will _die_!" the bandit leader gloated, hurting Hinata's feelings in the process…

"That's our boss!" the bandits celebrated…

"Why are you so attached to this horrible girl anyway? Look at her! She can't kill me! She doesn't even fight back! There's no attractiveness in a girl who can't fight!" the bandit leader said, making Hinata cry…

Shidomaru didn't move at all, he seemed to have completely frozen. If he moved, Hinata would die…

"_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ That's what you get for trusting a bandit! You should _never_ trust a bandit!" the bandit leader gloated…

However, the Shidomaru in front of the bandit leader's eyes suddenly turned into a figure made out of snow, surprising everyone. Before the bandit leader could say anything, his jugular vein was cut by the real Shidomaru's kunai from behind…

"…And I'm a ninja. You should _never_ trust a ninja" Shidomaru replied to his already deceased enemy. The bandits watched in horror as their boss dropped dead, and then they screamed and attempted to run away. But it was too late, Shidomaru was furious and he wouldn't forgive them. Before Hinata's horrified white eyes, Shidomaru massacred every last one of the thieves Bloody-Mist-style. Limbs flied everywhere and the green grassland was dyed red by the blood of Shidomaru's enemies. By the time he finished, Shidomaru and his sword were all drenched in the blood of his enemies like Zabuza Momochi and his Kubikiribocho would after a killing spree…

"I just remembered what my ninja way was…" Shidomaru said grimly, then made a dramatic pause before saying "…_I'll crush every last person who has looked down on me!_ That's my ninja way!"

"T-This is it! I-I can't stand you anymore! Farewell!" Hinata cried, and then ran away from Shidomaru at full speed, towards the port. Shidomaru did not run after her…


	3. The investigation begins

Hinata had finally arrived at the only port in the Land of Fire. This was the place where that person so special to her was headed in order to board a boat. Hinata decided to first check the boat that he was supposed to board, but much to her surprise, all of the boats were anchored. There was absolutely nobody who would set sail even though the weather was all right…

"Um… Excuse me, sir…" Hinata said to the nearest sailor…

"What is it?" the sailor replied…

"…W-Why aren't any of the boats sailing?" Hinata asked…

"Rather than tell you, you can witness it yourself" the sailor answered while he pointed at a young fisherman setting sail alone on a boat. That was when a giant marlin literally torn his boat to pieces. Since that special person wasn't there to defeat it, the giant fish just continued to cause havoc indefinitely. The young fisherman, who miraculously survived, swam back to the shore, where Hinata offered her hand to help him climb up…

"Thank you" the fisherman said after climbing back to dry land with Hinata's help…

"If he were here, he would have surely defeated that giant marlin…" Hinata said…

"What?" the confused fisherman asked…

"Uh… N-Nothing! Never mind!" Hinata nervously replied. "But… um… since we're on the topic… Have you seen a handsome blonde boy in orange clothes?" she asked, again cutely fiddling with her fingers…

"Blonde? Now that's a pretty rare hair color around these parts! I've seen a lot of blonde people in other continents, but here it's almost impossible. It's so rare that if I had seen one blonde person at the port in this whole year, I'd definitely remember it!" the sailor answered…

"You mentioned he's handsome. Is he your boyfriend or something?" the fisherman asked…

Hinata gasped and her face went red. "Uh… um… I-I…" she nervously tried to say something but was too embarrassed. "T-Thank you!" she exclaimed before running away…

Meanwhile, Shidomaru had just arrived at the port. He was still drenched in the blood of the thieves he killed earlier, so everyone looked at him from a distance, fearing him and running away from him…

"Damn! I should have known better than entering a town looking like this! I'd better find a laundry fast…" Shidomaru thought, feeling uncomfortable…

Hinata wouldn't give up. She continued to ask around, but nobody had seen any blonde boys, much less in an orange jumpsuit that would make him stick out like a sore thumb. Shidomaru was lucky and quickly found a laundry where he would wash away all of the blood in his clothes. The hours passed, Hinata asked to almost the whole town if they had seen that person, with no success. Shidomaru's clothes were already dry by that point and he put them back on. It was evening…

"Nobody saw him… Apparently he never set foot in this town to begin with… That means he must have disappeared somewhere on the way" Hinata thought as she walked through the main street…

As for Shidomaru, he was walking through the main street too. "It's gonna get dark soon. I must find an inn or something to spend the night and get some rest" he thought as he looked around trying to find a place to stay…

While walking through the main street and looking for any clues, Hinata saw a kunoichi standing in a secluded spot…

"A shinobi! Maybe she is better informed about the recent events here" Hinata thought…

The kunoichi in question had the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Rain on her forehead protector, as well as a wooden umbrella she carried on her back to use as a weapon. She was tall and had a slender yet solid build. Her hair was short with a manly haircut and her chest was flat as a table, as for her clothing, a red sleeveless shirt, leather fingerless gloves and black tight shorts, with combat boots, though still exposing the toes like every piece of footwear in the Naruto world…

"U-Um… E-Excuse me…" Hinata said once she reached that Rain kunoichi…

"Huh?" the Rain kunoichi uttered with disgust, looking at Hinata with the corner of the eye and a somewhat menacing and intimidating attitude that made Hinata hesitate to speak to her…

"Um…" Hinata said, fiddling cutely with her fingers as she tried to muster enough courage to talk to such a tough woman. "…I-I was wondering if by chance you…" Hinata said…

"What's this? Why's this ugly wussy girl talking to me?" the manly Rain kunoichi sneered at Hinata. "Go wash some chauvinist pig's dishes, you female slave!"

"My! How rude! I was just asking a question nicely!" an offended Hinata protested…

The Rain kunoichi fully turned towards Hinata "Huh? Are you supposedly a ninja?" she asked while pointing at Hinata's Hidden Leaf protector around her neck…

"O-Of course I am!" Hinata replied…

"I can see by the loose way your protector is around your neck that it's not really intended to protect your throat from an enemy blade. Use it on your forehead, dammit! That's exactly the first place where the enemy's aiming for!" the kunoichi scolded Hinata…

"I-I like it around my neck. It looks good that way" Hinata replied…

The kunoichi burst into a rather derisive laughter "That's so pathetic! Exposing your weak points just for aesthetic purposes! Killing you would be _so_ easy!" she exclaimed…

"W-Why would you want to kill me? I just came to nicely ask you if you had seen someone!" Hinata said…

"Yes! I've seen a girly faggot kunoichi wannabe who cares more about her looks than her actual performance in combat! She's right here next to me!" the manly Rain kunoichi mocked Hinata, making fun of Hinata's feminine looks. "And what's that crap about asking nicely? If you're a shinobi, you must _fight_ other shinobis for their info, not ask them politely!" the Rain kunoichi added…

"Violence should only be the last resort" Hinata replied…

"Bullshit! Look at that long beautiful hair! How many crèmes and shit are you using to keep it so moisturized and bright? It's piece of cake for an enemy shinobi to grab it and immobilize you! …And those sandals! Are you trying to seduce the enemy by showing off your oh-so-beautiful feet? I bet they hinder your mobility more than they help it!" the Rain kunoichi continued to berate Hinata…

"I-I don't have to listen to this!" the offended Hinata said and turned around to leave the Rain kunoichi alone, but the kunoichi rudely grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back towards her…

"And what the fuck are these? Are they real?" the manly Rain kunoichi protested while poking Hinata's breast with her finger…

"P-Please stop!" Hinata squealed…

"Please stop? _Please_ stop?" the angered Rain kunoichi yelled. "Real shinobis don't plead to the enemy! Real shinobis fight back!" she angrily shouted, violently shaking Hinata back and forth…

"Please don't do that! You're hurting me!" Hinata cried…

"That's the idea! I hate girly feminine Barbie dolls like you who call themselves shinobis yet they spend more time making themselves look beautiful than training! I wish I could punch them all to death!" the Rain kunoichi yelled…

"I-I train hard everyday!" Hinata objected…

"To impress your _boyfriend_?" the Rain kunoichi mocked Hinata, leaving her speechless since she indeed trains hard just for that special person. "I knew it! On top of everything _you depend on a man!_ Women were meant to dominate men, not serve them! I can't stand that ugly feminine face anymore!" the Rain kunoichi yelled…

The manly Rain kunoichi then prepared to deliver a manly punch to Hinata's face, but then all of a sudden Hinata activated her Byakugan and slapped away the hand the enemy was using to grip her. Free of the enemy's grasp, Hinata dodged her punch and quickly got into fighting stance…

"Huh… Now that's a little more like it…" the kunoichi said, still showing hostility towards Hinata…

"I-I can take abuse when I know it's my fault… B-But I was just asking you something nicely and you attacked me!" Hinata exclaimed, ready to fight her opponent…

"If you want any info, you have to defeat me in battle! That's why we're ninjas!" the Rain kunoichi shouted before going into a sort of boxing stance…

However, before the fight could begin, the Rain kunoichi perceived a threat and quickly jumped sideways to avoid Shidomaru's sword…

"Whoa! Now _there_'s a real shinobi! See? He didn't fuck around! He aimed straight for my head!" the Rain kunoichi exclaimed with an evil smile. "I like that!" she added…

"I don't care who you are, but if you dare to harm this girl's sexy body you're fuckin' toast, man!" Shidomaru said to the Rain kunoichi…

"I see… so _this_ is your boyfriend! At least he's a real ninja, unlike you" the manly Rain kunoichi said…

"N-No! H-He's not my boyfriend!" an embarrassed blushing Hinata exclaimed. "…B-Besides, t-the boy I l-like is handsome…" she added while looking away and fiddling with her cute fingers, and then an imaginary stone fell on Shidomaru's head as a symbol of what he felt when Hinata said that…

"Whatever!" Shidomaru yelled angrily. "I'm just gonna cut this guy 'till his biggest piece fits inside a pencil sharpener!"

"_His?_ Um… Shidomaru-san, that's a girl" Hinata said, pointing at the manly Rain kunoichi…

"_That_'s a girl?" Shidomaru screamed so loud that everyone in the streets looked at him…

"You got a problem with that?" the already irritated Rain kunoichi asked…

"You're kidding me! I'd bet anything that you're hiding a pair of hairy monkey legs below those combat boots!" Shidomaru yelled. The people at the streets started to laugh at the evil kunoichi. Even Hinata giggled a little…

"_It's not funny, you shithead!_" the Rain kunoichi yelled angrily…

"I've got a question! Do they shave beards at the barber shop where you got that haircut?" Shidomaru asked mockingly, putting the Rain kunoichi at even more ridicule…

The evil Rain kunoiochi started to blush, looking around at all the people laughing at her. "_Don't laugh or I'll kill you all!_" she screamed…

"And look at that flat chest! I'm pretty sure you've got more hair in your chest than I do!" Shidomaru exclaimed…

The laughter of the townspeople reached critical point and the evil manly kunoichi couldn't stand the shame anymore. "_Listen, you dickhead! That inflatable doll with huge boobs is just a sex object! She's not a shinobi!_" the kunoichi screamed while pointing at Hinata with the finger…

"_Good! I love sex objects and hate shinobis anyway!_" Shidomaru shouted back…

The ashamed Rain kunoichi threw a smoke bomb to the floor to use as a smokescreen to disappear…

"Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked while turning around towards Hinata…

"It wasn't very nice to interfere with my battle, but thanks for saving me again" Hinata replied, and bowed respectfully…

"It's going to get dark. I found a place to spend the night. Come with me" Shidomaru said as he took Hinata's hand and pulled her all the way to the inn…

"I-I'm fine! Y-You don't have to do this for me!" Hinata said, blushing…

Shidomaru entered the inn with Hinata and spoke to the owner…

"One room, please" he said, which instantly made Hinata worried…

"W-What do you mean _one_ room?" Hinata asked. "Is it your room or my room?"

"…Both! We're gonna have to share a room" Shidomaru replied somewhat happily…

Hinata blushed and got very scared at the implications of Shidomaru's answer. She pulled her hand away from Shidomaru's grasp, and then started retreating away from him. "That kunoichi was right! I'm just a sex object!" Hinata cried, and then she ran away…

"Hinata-chan!" a worried Shidomaru screamed, and this time he did try to go after her…

Minutes later, Hinata was walking alone on the dock at night, which is famous for being a really bad idea…

"Maybe I'll sleep inside one of the warehouses…" Hinata thought sadly. "Anything is better than sleeping with a pervert I barely know" she added while blushing…

Suddenly Hinata felt a threat and did some back flips to dodge the senbon that were headed her way…

"At least your awareness is decent!" the returning Rain kunoichi exclaimed from the top of a structure, she then jumped down and landed perfectly…

"Are you here to resume our fight?" Hinata asked while shifting into fighting stance and activating her Byakugan…

"That's right. I'm gonna mop the decks of these ships with your adorable face until it's so disfigured no boy will ever want to go out with you!" the Rain kunoichi said while going on her boxing stance…


	4. Strength is not beauty

It was night at the port of the Land of Fire as Hinata and a rather manly kunoichi from the Rain village were about to battle…

"_You're going down!_" the Rain kunoichi shouted as she threw the first right punch like a man would do…

Hinata blocked with her left arm and tried to counterattack with a right palm thrust, but the Rain kunoichi dodged Hinata's hand and punched with her left fist on Hinata's undefended right side of her beautiful face. Although it was a very hard punch, the kunoichi had no super-strength and punched with the force of only one man, though it was enough to knock Hinata down…

"What was that? Were you trying to bitch-slap me just now? Fight like a man!" the Rain kunoichi said to Hinata…

Hinata slowly got up, slightly dizzy. "T-This fight has barely begun!" she replied, and went back into her Juuken battle stance…

"Oh, for Pain's sake! Look at those feminine delicate butterfly moves! I've never seen such faggotry before!" the Rain kunoichi exclaimed…

"This is Juuken, also known as Gentle Fist! Don't be fooled by these delicate moves, for it is the fighting style of the Hyuga clan!" Hinata warned her enemy…

"_Gentle Fist? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ What kinda shitty name is that! It sounds like it can't kill even a baby! What's it supposed to do? Are you gonna caress me to death?" the Rain kunoichi mocked Hinata…

"I suppose that's one way to say it" Hinata answered with a confident smirk…

The Rain kunoichi laughed even louder. "Fists aren't supposed to be gentle! Fists are supposed to be hard! They're supposed to crush the enemy's bones!" she yelled…

"N-Now's my turn to attack!" Hinata said…

"Go ahead! Caress me while I pound you into mush!" the Rain kunoichi arrogantly said, going into boxing stance again as she waited for Hinata's attack…

And indeed Hinata threw a delicate palm thrust. It seemed as if she really were to caress her opponent…

"I can't believe it! She's actually going to caress me gently! How pathetic!" the Rain kunoichi thought with an evil grin, unconsciously lowering her guard…

And indeed Hinata just gently caressed the enemy kunoichi's abdomen, but while doing so she injected a little chakra inside of it through her palm, hurting the surprised Rain kunoichi's stomach…

"_What?_" the startled Rain kunoichi exclaimed as she felt the pain in her stomach and vomited some blood. Hinata kept attacking, but the Rain kunoichi suddenly became far more careful to dodge Hinata's hands. She counterattacked with a hard kick that Hinata blocked, though the force pushed Hinata back. The kunoichi used this time to jump away from her. "I can't believe you hurt my stomach by gently caressing it! It's ridiculous!" the Rain kunoichi shouted angrily…

"I can inject chakra inside your body through my palms and fingers and cause internal damage. No matter how hard you train, your internal organs can't be strengthened" Hinata explained…

"Now I'm pissed!" the Rain kunoichi yelled as she made the hand seals for rat, dog and ox in that order. "_Suiton: Suiben!_" (translates as "Water Style: Water Whip"). The Rain kunoichi formed a whip made of water and lashed out at Hinata with it…

With agile moves, aided by her flexible body, Hinata skillfully dodged the incessant attacks from the water whip. Unfortunately, eventually the Rain kunoichi was able to tangle the whip around Hinata's beautiful long blue hair, making her squeal in pain as the whip pulled her hair…

The evil manly Rain kunoichi laughed maniacally. "What did I tell you? I _did_ tell you, didn't I? That beautiful long hair you cared for so devotedly is just a nuisance in battle!"

Hinata quickly cut the whip with a Juuken touch (since the whip is most likely made of water chakra), but the Rain kunoichi was already throwing punches at her…

"Look at how weak you are! No shinobi that respects himself would have sex with you!" the Rain kunoichi said as she thrashed Hinata…

Poor Hinata was on her knees and at that evil manly kunoichi's mercy. Much like Kin Tsuchi from the Sound Village did to Sakura, this Rain kunoichi grabbed Hinata's hair rudely, making her feel more pain…

"I hate beautiful long hair like yours! What are you girly assholes thinking? Do you really believe any powerful ninjas will be charmed by something as pathetic as this? How the hell are you supposed to fight battles with this long silky useless hair?" the manly kunoichi berated Hinata. "You're not a kunoichi! You're just a slut! Women must be strong to survive in this world! Being all girly to seduce boys is a ridiculous concept! In order to be strong, _turn into a man_! Be tough, be hard and be rude! Someday we'll dethrone the so-called "strong gender"! So throw your feminine side into the trash and concentrate on beating people up and winning fights! _That's what being a ninja is all about!_"

For some reason, the evil manly Rain kunoichi's speech brought Sakura to Hinata's mind, the manly kunoichi with short pink hair who studied under the legendary Tsunade and became a strong kunoichi who would mercilessly defeat many opponents throughout her ninja career. For a brief moment Hinata had a glimpse of that special person, the blonde boy in orange jumpsuit she loved so much, about to have a passionate loving kiss with the strongest kunoichi, Sakura Haruno. With such thoughts in mind, poor beautiful weak Hinata started to cry…

But the Rain kunoichi was forced to let go of Hinata's beautiful hair and jump away or she would have been impaled under Shidomaru's sword, which thrust into the wooden floor like it weren't there when he landed, failing to land on the Rain kunoichi from above…

"Sorry to be so late, Hinata-chan…" Shidomaru said, he then pulled his sword out of the wood and stood up, ready to face the Rain kunoichi himself…

"S-Shidomaru-san…" the surprised Hinata whispered. "…I-I'm sorry… Y-You always have to bother yourself by saving me" she said, looking down and crying in sadness…

"Yeah… Never went this far for a sexy girl before… You must be extra-sexy, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this" Shidomaru said to Hinata, though he had his eyes locked onto the enemy kunoichi, alert to her next move. Hinata blushed because of Shidomaru calling her "extra-sexy"…

The Rain kunoichi took out her wooden umbrella in order to be in par with an armed opponent, and attacked Shidomaru. Their weapons clashed, but then Shidomaru delivered a frontal stomp-like kick (my cousin likes to call it a "Kenpachi Zaraki kick") hard to the Rain kunoichi's abdomen, pushing her and sitting her down on the floor. He then quickly with his free left hand took out three kunai from the tool bag on the back of his belt and threw them at the sitting Rain kunoichi, who quickly opened her umbrella to protect herself, she then got up fast and jumped away…

Behind Shidomaru, a disturbed Hinata, crying and shivering, slowly got up and took out a kunai from the bag strapped on her right leg. When Shidomaru looked back, he saw Hinata grabbing all her hair together with her left hand and about to use the kunai in her right hand to cut it all like Sakura once did…

Shidomaru suddenly grabbed Hinata's wrist before she could get it near her hair. "What the fuck are you doing?" he asked angrily…

"This beautiful long hair is just a hindrance in battle! These three years growing it long and taking care of it just to look more appealing to him have made me weak and too useless to be called a shinobi anymore! So, I'm going to cut my beautiful long hair and toss my femininity aside… I will become a man like Sakura did! It's the only way to become strong and finally be loved by someone!" Hinata cried…

In response, Shidomaru snatched the kunai from Hinata's hand and threw it at the enemy kunoichi, who dodged it…

"_Don't do such a stupid thing, Hinata-chan!_" Shidomaru shouted. "To become strong in order to be loved? What kind of putrid _bullshit_ is that? Since when is strength a prerequisite for _being loved_ by somebody? What about kind people? Good-hearted people are _all weak_! Do they deserve to die alone because of their kindness? _Fuck no!_"

Hinata was amazed at Shidomaru's speech. Shidomaru then sighed, calmed down and laid his left hand on her right shoulder…

"You're so full of kindness… You have a heart of gold! Yes, you're weak, and because of that you need more love than a strong person who can survive on her own. You _need_ love, and because of your sweetness and compassion you _deserve_ that love! Do whatever you want with your hair, but _never ever_ discard your kindness! If you want to be loved, kindness is the key, not strength!" Shidomaru said, rekindling Hinata's spirit…

Right after he finished speaking, Shidomaru turned the sword in his right hand so the blade would be pointing behind him and tried to stab the manly Rain kunoichi who was trying to stab his back with a kunai. This forced the kunoichi to instead use the kunai to block the blade but had to jump backwards because Shidomaru's blade was slipping past the kunai…

"Everything you just said is _rotting horse shit_! We're _ninjas_, dammit! We exist to fight battles and kill enemies! A kunoichi who is just kind and beautiful is not a kunoichi, but rather an _attention whore_! A strong kunoichi is the kunoichi who survives and wins the fight! A strong woman is the woman who gets sex with a strong man and together they give birth to an even stronger child! Then that child becomes an even more efficient killing weapon than her parents and will eventually marry another strong person as their nation amasses power by this process! …_Hell!_ Never heard of natural selection?" the manly Rain kunoichi shouted, with her clenching fist trembling and an insane look in her eyes…

"_I don't give a shit!_ I want this blue-haired beauty the way she is! In fact, I love weak women and I find them much more beautiful than strong ones!" Shidomaru yelled…

"_Fuck you! Strength is beauty!_" the manly Rain kunoichi screamed insanely as she lashed her water whip out at Shidomaru and tied him. "There! You're mine now!" she said…

Shidomaru closed his eyes and concentrated. Hinata looked at him with her Byakugan and was surprised…

"This can't be! …He's tied up yet his chakra is flowing in the direction he wants it to go! His level of chakra control is ridiculously high!" Hinata thought…

The Rain kunoichi soon noticed that her water whip around Shidomaru was freezing. The frozen water whip lost its flexibility and became fragile enough for Shidomaru to break free…

"So, strength is beauty, huh?" Shidomaru said. Then, he charged at his enemy at full speed and sliced her left arm off with his sword, leaving her in shock. "I'm so fuckin' strong I've just cut your arm off… Is that beautiful to you?" Shidomaru asked ironically…

But, surprising Shidomaru, the manly kunoichi started to laugh maniacally. "_Yes!_ Yes, your strength is indeed something beautiful!" she shouted, and then turned around towards Shidomaru with a look of madness "Have sex with me! Give me your sperm and I will use it to create a powerful ninja warrior who will terrorize the enemy countries!"

"So, the whole point of ninjas having sex is to create more powerful ninjas?" Shidomaru asked seriously after turning around towards his enemy…

"_Exactly!_" the crazy kunoichi yelled…

In response, Shidomaru swung his katana and made a big diagonal cut across the manly kunoichi's face, which was sure to leave a horrible scar…

"Do you know the legend of the Kuchisake Onna? Basically, it's about a woman who cheated on her samurai husband, so the husband cut her mouth from ear to ear while saying this: Who's going to think you're beautiful now?" Shidomaru explained…

"What's your point?" the kunoichi asked…

"My point is that no matter how strong you are, not even Kisame Hoshigaki would have sex with a woman with such an ugly cut in her face" Shidomaru said…

"_Eat a dick! Beauty means nothing to a shinobi! Only strength matters!_" the crazy kunoichi screamed, and then she grabbed her umbrella, opened it and threw it spinning into the sky. "_Joro Senbon!"_ (translates as "Needle Rain") Poisoned needles rained on Shidomaru from every possible direction and caused an explosion of dust on impact…

"_S-Shidomaru-san!_" Hinata screamed…

The Rain kunoichi laughed maniacally again. "_I killed him! I killed that arrogant dick!_" she shouted happily. However, when the dust cleared, Shidomaru was unharmed inside a big chunk of ice that blocked all of the needles…

"Ice?" the shocked kunoichi said. "Could it be…?"

Shidomaru broke the ice from the inside and then charged at his enemy one last time. He passed his enemy by and then stabbed backwards with his sword, right into the Rain kunoichi's kidney. "_Kurushimi no Sanjuu-byoo!_" Shidomaru said (translates as "Thirty Seconds of Agony"), and then he pulled his sword out for additional damage. "You only have 30 seconds left to live, so I'll say this fast. That girl you were bullying, is beautiful not for her physical appearance, but because her quest is driven by pure love" Shidomaru said to the manly Rain kunoichi in her final 30 seconds before she dropped dead…

Shidomaru sheathed his sword and walked up to a horrified Hinata. "Sorry about what happened at the inn, Hinata-chan. To tell you the truth, I _did_ want to sleep together with you, but the real reason for sharing the room was because I don't have much money" he said to her…

"You bring _that_ up now?" Hinata cried, with her face full of tears. "What about the person you just _killed_? That's _a life_ you wiped out of this world!"

"That asshole was partly right… You're not a shinobi" Shidomaru said coldly, which offended Hinata. "I hate to be the one to burst your bubble, but she was a much more typical shinobi than you" Shidomaru then stared at the sea. "Like she said, it's natural selection. If you're strong, you live. If you're weak, you die. A ninja is an assassin, a murderer, someone who lives by killing others! A ninja is not even a person, just a weapon to be used! …Zabuza Momochi used to say this: "Even when an academy student graduates and becomes a genin, he still can't be considered a real ninja until he or she kills somebody for the first time". I don't expect you, a "kunoichi" from a pacifist nation, to understand, but…" Shidomaru then closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as if he were feeling pain "…As I told you before, strength and kindness can't go together. Kindness is weakness! Kind people are too weak to protect themselves! I'd rather sink into the darkness than be abused the rest of my life! In the shinobi world, where the ability to kill is essential, a true ninja must throw away his heart and be ready to end human lives as if people were insects!"

During the whole monologue, Hinata paid close attention to Shidomaru's gestures, his eyes and his voice. Even though he was saying horrible things as if they really were his life philosophy, his eyes looked wet and his voice sounded like he was trying not to break down in front of her…

"Shidomaru-san… you may say all those things… you may act like you live in the darkness… but you can't hide the fact that this world full of blood and violence is repugnant to you. Everything about you gives you away" Hinata thought, but she didn't dare to say it out loud…

A saddened Shidomaru then turned around to look at Hinata again. "I know you find me repulsive, but given your kindness, your chances of survival if you continue your journey alone are very slim, so I'll stick around you for a while" he said to her…

"Um… Okay" Hinata said as she cutely fiddled with her adorable fingers, not raising any objections…

"Thanks for understanding" Shidomaru said solemnly as he closed his eyes…


	5. The hawk-eyed assassin, Sasuke Uchiha

That same night, at the grass plains not far from the port town, under a dark starry sky, none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself, clad in his Akatsuki coat, was surrounded by eight Leaf ninjas…

"Let's capture him!" one of the Leaf ninjas said…

However, the moment all eight ninjas decided to attack Sasuke at the same time from eight different angles, Sasuke drew his Kusanagi sword and in the blink of an eye the eight Leaf ninjas were dead and the Kusanagi's blade was drenched in their blood…

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves… I will destroy it… I will slaughter every last one of them…" Sasuke said…

The next day, at mid-day, Shidomaru and Hinata were still at the port town…

Shidomaru looked at a wristwatch on his left wrist. "It's 12:00 already… Are you hungry, Hinata-chan?" he asked her…

"Um… N-Not much…" Hinata said shyly…

However, Hinata's adorable tummy growled, proving she was just pretending not to be hungry so not to bother Shidomaru…

"Where do you wanna eat?" Shidomaru asked…

"Um…" Hinata said as she looked around…

Hinata and Shidomaru were in the middle of the main street, and of course it was filled with shops. A dango (dumplings) shop, a takoyaki (octopus ball-shaped snacks) shop, a yakitori (grilled skewered chicken) shop and the list would go on and on and on…

"That yakitori one looks nice…" Shidomaru commented…

As Hinata and Shidomaru walked along the main street, Hinata looked at all of the shops when suddenly she spotted a ramen shop. When she saw the ramen, and especially the narutos in it (a narutomaki, or "naruto" for short, is a slice of fish meat with a spiral pattern on it that is reminiscent to the famous "Naruto Whirlpools" in a strait between Awaji Island and Shikoku in real-life Japan) she blushed and her heart started to race…

"S-Shidomaru-san! P-Please let's eat lunch at that shop!" Hinata said with unusual enthusiasm while pointing at the ramen shop…

"Uh… Okay" Shidomaru replied, shrugging, "I would have preferred the yakitori one, but you're the girl here"

"Um… I-If you wish we can eat yakitori" A saddened Hinata said while looking down and fiddling with her cute fingers…

"Nope! Hinata-chan said ramen, so I'm gonna eat ramen with Hinata-chan!" Shidomaru replied as if he were talking to his indulged little girl…

"Y-You don't have to do this…" Hinata said…

"After the crappy day you had yesterday, and I mean _all_ of it, this is a good chance to fix things between us" Shidomaru replied…

"It's not like we're starting a relationship. Y-You don't need to be so nice to me" Hinata said…

And so both of them sat at the ramen shop…

"What ramen are you going to eat?" the owner asked nicely…

Shidomaru thought about it for a while. He didn't eat ramen very often and didn't quite like all of the flavors, so he searched his memory looking for one he didn't hate. "I'll try tonkotsu ramen…" he finally said. "…_without_ any narutomakis, please. I hate them" he added…

"Why don't you like Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked while looking at Shidomaru with a cute pouting face and puppy dog eyes…

"Naruto-kun?" Shidomaru said, lifting an eyebrow. "Do you like narutos so much you use the honorific "-kun" to refer to them?" he exclaimed…

Hinata nodded while looking down and blushing. "I _love_ Naruto-kun!" then she looked at the ramen shop owner. "Um… Miso ramen for me, please… With lots of Naruto-kuns" Hinata said…

"Of course, young lady!" the shop owner said happily, with his mood brightened up by the cuteness of Hinata's recent words. "Here you go!" the man said when he served the miso and tonkotsu ramen to Hinata and Shidomaru respectively…

Shidomaru tried his ramen cautiously. He didn't quite remember the taste of the tonkotsu variety, but luckily he found it okay to his tastes…

"Miso ramen is that person's favorite dish… he would eat miso ramen almost daily…" Hinata said while looking at her bowl of miso ramen with a smile and blushing, she then picked up a narutomaki with her chopsticks and ate it, feeling happy with the taste of a naruto inside her beautiful mouth…

"Tell me more about that individual" Shidomaru said with sudden seriousness…

"About him?" a surprised Hinata exclaimed. "Um… Whenever I look at him, I feel strong, as if I could do anything… I feel that even _I_ am worth something" she said…

"Is he so weak that he makes even a delicate lady feel strong?" Shidomaru said mockingly with his evil grin…

"_N-No!_ He's… w-well… he _used_ to be the worst student in the entire Leaf ninja academy, but now he's the strongest ninja in the entire Leaf village" Hinata said…

"Now that's a _big_ change… How did he do it? What shortcut did he take to become that powerful?" Shidomaru asked with a slightly malicious tone, skeptical of Hinata's description of that ideal man…

"Shortcut? What insolence! He _never_ took any shortcuts! He rose from the very bottom to the very top the hard way, with steady effort! That's what I consider a real shinobi! Not some genius who's had an easy life and didn't have to climb to the top because he was born up there!" an offended Hinata exclaimed angrily…

"Calm the fuck down, okay? I'm just being realistic! And you're here idealizing some apparently perfect guy who's probably not half as good as you think he is!" Shidomaru argued…

"I-I'm not saying he's perfect! Actually, I love him because he used to be a good-for-nothing, yet he had the guts to work his way up and become the hero of our village!" Hinata exclaimed, and then she looked down and blushed with a sad expression in her face. "Don't you see? If I had the guts he has, I would be a strong kunoichi, and not the worthless useless burden I am!" she added as she started to cry, her tears falling into her miso ramen…

Hinata's tears moved Shidomaru. "I'm sorry" Shidomaru apologized, looking down with sad eyes. "I had no idea that was the reason why you loved him"

Hinata continued to cry…

Shidomaru then clenched his fists and teeth. "I envy him…" he growled…

Hinata looked at Shidomaru with surprised teary eyes…

"I envy that mothafucker! The son of a bitch's got everything!" Shidomaru exclaimed angrily…

"No! He doesn't!" Hinata cried…

"He has your love, doesn't he? …Then _he has everything!_" Shidomaru replied…

Hinata gasped and blushed in surprise. Then she started to laugh…

"What's so funny?" Shidomaru asked, still angry…

Hinata avoided looking at Shidomaru's eyes, instead looking down and fiddling with her fingers. "Y-You're jealous…" she said with a smile…

Shidomaru closed his eyes for a second and then sighed and calmed down. "Anyway… I asked for information about him since he's the target of our mission"

Hinata nodded. "To be honest, he didn't really climb his way to the top on his own" she admitted…

"That sounds more real" Shidomaru said…

"He was rivals with none other than the very best student in the whole ninja academy" Hinata said…

"Just _how_ can the worst student rival the best?" Shidomaru asked skeptically…

"His former rival is a genius… Because of that, he was determined to surpass the genius to prove his worth to everyone" Hinata said, and then she let out a sigh of love as she blushed and smiled again. "Can you imagine it? The lowest underdog working hard, putting so much effort that he grows to the point he defeats the highest genius! Isn't that the perfect story?"

"I admit that'd be a very impressive achievement… Tell me about his rival" Shidomaru said…

"That person's rival, as I said, was the number one genius student. He was a prodigy and everyone had high expectations of him, being from the Uchiha clan… If only he hadn't become evil and abandoned the village…" Hinata said, and then she became sad again. "…Sasuke-kun… I wonder what he's doing now" she added…

Shidomaru was suddenly horrified. "_What?_" he shouted. "Did you just say Sasuke? …as in Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked…

"Um… Y-Yes…" Hinata replied nervously…

"If Sasuke Uchiha is involved, then it's a bad idea to get any deeper into this shit…" Shidomaru said very seriously, so seriously that it made Hinata curious…

Both of them finished their respective bowls of ramen and gave them back to the owner. Hinata was searching her pockets to pay for her meal, but Shidomaru stopped her…

"Let me pay for both of us" Shidomaru said…

"Oh! Y-You don't have to pay for me!" Hinata replied…

"I'm the man here. The man is supposed to pay for the woman's meal as well as his own" Shidomaru said…

Shidomaru searched his pockets for the necessary money while Hinata looked back at the main street. That moment, she saw him. A hooded person in a robe was walking down that street and she was able to barely catch a glimpse of his hawk-like eyes. That cold look full of darkness and hate was unmistakable…

"That's… that's him! By no mistake, that's Sasuke-kun!" Hinata thought as Sasuke passed by and continued walking like he didn't care. "If I can somehow convince Sasuke-kun to come back to the village… _he_ will be so happy! He's been working so hard and suffered so much trying to bring Sasuke-kun back… And if I bring Sasuke-kun back to him, then he might love me!"

Shidomaru gave the money to the shop owner with reluctance on his face. "There go almost all my savings… They weren't lying when they told me girls are expensive. If I don't find another job soon, I'm gonna starve to death!" Shidomaru thought. "Well, Hinata-chan! It's time to…" he said while turning around to where Hinata was, only to find she wasn't there anymore. "…_Where the fuck did she go?_" he shouted out loud…

Hinata was discreetly following Sasuke from a distance in the crowded main street of the port town. "I can't use my Byakugan or else he might feel my chakra" she thought as she made an effort to keep track of Sasuke as he mixed with the people…

"_Hinata-chaaaaaan!_" Shidomaru called as he walked the main street looking for her. "Hinata-chan!" he thought as he touched the shoulder of a girl who looked similar to Hinata seen from the back, but when she turned around she turned out to be a completely different girl. "Uh… Sorry. I mistook you for another person" Shidomaru apologized before continuing looking for Hinata…

"I can't afford to lose track of him!" Hinata thought as she did her best to follow Sasuke. "This may be my only chance to redeem myself to that special person!"

Sasuke suddenly turned left and went into an alley…

"That's my chance!" Hinata thought as she went into the same alley and found Sasuke standing there alone, facing away from her. "I know it's you, Sasuke-kun. There's no point hiding it" she said to him…

Sasuke took off the hood and robe and tossed them aside. It was indeed Sasuke Uchiha in his Akatsuki coat, the purpose of the robe with hood being to hide the black coat with red clouds now that the world was aware of Akatsuki's threat…

"So, the rumors that you joined Akatsuki were true…" Hinata said with sadness…

Without a word Sasuke lunged at poor Hinata, but luckily all he achieved was to decapitate a snowman, as Shidomaru landed a distance behind him with the real Hinata safe in his arms…

"That was fucking close!" Shidomaru exclaimed…


	6. A desperate escape

Using Kawarimi no Jutsu with a snowman, Shidomaru had just successfully saved Hinata from being decapitated by Sasuke, and was holding her in his arms…

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked Shidomaru as he turned around to look at him with his merciless hawk eyes…

"Nobody relevant to your life. Now, I'll do you a favor and take this girl far away from you" Shidomaru replied, and then prepared to run away with Hinata still in his arms…

"_Hold it right there!_" Sasuke shouted as he shot a little bolt of lightning with his finger to where Shidomaru was going, which made him step back to where he was before…

"Shit!" Shidomaru muttered…

"You're suspicious. What's a Mist ninja doing together with a Leaf ninja? What is your true mission?" Sasuke questioned Shidomaru…

Shidomaru thought fast. "I'm abducting her and taking her to my village!" he replied to Sasuke's question…

"Just taking her into your arms like that? I don't think so. She should be able to offer some resistance. Why isn't she struggling to get out of your grasp?" Sasuke questioned…

"Uh… B-Because I put a genjutsu on her!" Shidomaru improvised. "That's right! I put a genjutsu on her as soon as I caught her!"

Sasuke looked at Hinata and it was obvious she was perfectly awake and lucid. Shidomaru was starting to see that his alibi was falling apart…

"Answer me one last question: Isn't it more practical to just kill her and then retrieve her dead body?" Sasuke asked with a grin…

"No! We need her alive!" Shidomaru screamed…

"If it's because of her eyes, don't worry. Just kill her and pluck them out of her eyeholes. Here, let me help you" Sasuke said with an evil smile, preparing to kill them both…

Shidomaru was quick to start running away with Hinata still in his arms…

"S-Shidomaru-san!" Hinata exclaimed…

"_Are you crazy?_ Who the fuck told you to mess with _Sasuke Uchiha_?" Shidomaru screamed as he ran away frantically…

"I-I'm sorry!" Hinata replied…

"I said "If Sasuke Uchiha is involved it's a bad idea to dive deeper into this shit"! And what do you do? _You go look for him! _Don't you have any survival instinct?" Shidomaru continued screaming…

Suddenly, Shidomaru had to dodge a big fireball that came blazing from behind, as Sasuke was trying to scorch them during the chase…

"Great! Now he's trying to kill us with fire!" Shidomaru complained…

"Um… Shidomaru-kun… you can put me down…" a sad Hinata said while cutely fiddling with her adorable fingers…

"No! I know you wanna punish yourself by getting killed, but I'm not abandoning you here!" Shidomaru exclaimed with determination in his eyes…

"What? No! Because you're carrying me, my weight is slowing you down! If you put me on the ground, both of us on foot can run faster than you carrying me!" Hinata explained…

"But you're not heavy! You're a girl!" Shidomaru replied…

"Oh, stop flattering me!" Hinata squealed cutely while blushing…

Sasuke blew another fireball, this time at Shidomaru's feet, so he jumped to avoid the fire…

"Now, Hinata-chan!" Shidomaru said in mid-air as he threw Hinata straight up. She balanced herself in the air like a cat and landed perfectly on her feet. As a result, both were able to run slightly faster than if Shidomaru were carrying Hinata…

"You can't run away from me! I'm faster than you!" Sasuke exclaimed as he accelerated and started slowly shortening the distance between him and his targets…

"If we can't outrun you, then we'll slow you down!" Shidomaru exclaimed while making a hand seal. "_Suiton: Koori Kabe no Jutsu!_" he shouted (translates as "Water Style: Ice Wall Technique"). As a result, a big thick wall made of ice formed in front of Sasuke, but Sasuke easily shattered the ice wall to pieces with his Kusanagi sword while running, continuing the pursuit…

"H-He's still behind us!" Hinata exclaimed…

"What did you say to him to piss him off so much?" Shidomaru asked…

"I didn't say anything bad! …But I'm told he wants to destroy the Leaf village and kill every last one of us Leaf ninjas to avenge the deaths of his clan" Hinata explained…

"And you, _a Leaf ninja_, stop him in the street for a small chat! Brilliant!" Shidomaru said sarcastically. "Remember I told you I wanted to destroy the Mist village? What do you think I'd do if one of the Mist ninjas I want to kill suddenly appeared before me? Huh?"

"Fine! I'm stupid! Are you happy now?" Hinata cried…

"Not until we shake this mothafucker off our asses!" Shidomaru exclaimed while looking back with the corner of the eye to Sasuke, who was pulling out a Fuuma shuriken. "Fuuma shuriken coming!" Shidomaru warned Hinata…

"Understood!" Hinata said, activating her Byakugan so she could see Sasuke's attack coming while still looking forward to where she was going…

Sasuke charged the Fuuma shuriken with electricity from his Chidori, which Shidomaru noticed, and then threw it at Hinata. The electrified weapon was flying too fast towards Hinata…

"It's too fast! I can't dodge it!" she thought, believing she was going to die…

"_Suiton: Koori Tou no Jutsu!_" Shidomaru shouted with one hand seal (translates as "Water Style: Ice Tower Technique") and he flipped once in order to lay the palm of his hand on the floor before flipping back on his feet to keep on running. The moment Shidomaru touched the floor with his palm a pointy ice tower emerged from the floor behind Hinata and trapped the Fuuma Shuriken inside of the ice…

"I-I'm sorry!" Hinata squealed, almost going to cry again…

"At this rate he's gonna reach us!" Shidomaru said while making another hand seal. "_Suiton: Yukibunshin no Jutsu!_" (translates as "Water Style: Snow Clone Technique") Shidomaru created numerous copies of both himself and Hinata, all made out of snow…

"Pathetic!" Sasuke thought with a big evil smile. "I'm going to end this right now!" Sasuke then activated his sharingan and charged up a Chidori in his right hand, then rushed at Hinata at blindingly fast speed, stabbing her in an instant with the electricity. Fortunately, that Hinata was just a Yukibunshin that crumbled into a pile of snow, while the rest of the Shidomarus and Hinatas all spread in different directions. "Peh! Not too shabby, Mist shinobi… But once I lock eyes into my prey, there is no escape!" Sasuke said as he started to search the town…

By that moment, the real Shidomaru and Hinata were out of the town, running along the road…

"D-Did we lose him?" Hinata asked…

"Of course not! He's fuckin' _Sasuke Uchiha_!" Shidomaru replied. "He's like a hawk! He locks his eyes onto his prey, then he swoops down and _bam!_ We're dead mice in his talons!"

"B-But Sasuke-kun isn't really such a bad guy" Hinata said…

"Are we talking about the same Sasuke? Granted, there are lots of ninjas called Sasuke in honor to that legendary shinobi Sasuke Sarutobi! The one I'm talking about is Sasuke Uchiha, the bloodthirsty psychopath! He's the one who got inside the five Kage summit and started killing everyone!" Shidomaru said…

"Is that how the other countries see him?" Hinata asked sadly…

"That's how he behaved when he saw you!" Shidomaru replied…

Hinata suddenly stopped…

"Why the fuck do you stop?" Shidomaru said as he stopped and ran back to Hinata…

"I-I was in the same classroom as Sasuke-kun in the ninja academy!" Hinata said with teary eyes…

"That's irrelevant! And it does _not_ mean you personally know him!" Shidomaru replied…

"I grew up seeing that person challenge Sasuke over and over again…" Hinata said…

"And did he win?" Shidomaru asked…

Hinata sadly shook her head. "N-Not even once" she replied…

"If your white knight upon a fiery steed could never beat him, then we have no chance! A basic rule of assassination is that you must _not_ engage in combat unless your chances of winning are of 100%! …Okay, I don't quite follow this rule, usually 75% is enough to me and that's risky already, but whenever I'm confronted by an opponent I have less than 50% chance of defeating, you can be sure I'm gonna flee before you can say Pain sucks dick!" Shidomaru exclaimed…

"You are a coward" Hinata said…

"_What?_" Shidomaru screamed. "Since when do ninjas have to be brave? We hide in shadows and stab people in the back! We're not samurai!"

"Exactly! We're ninjas! And the most important thing for a ninja is to have the guts to face adversity!" Hinata replied angrily…

"Are you listening to yourself? Are you aware of the nonsense that's coming out of your beautiful sexy lips?" Shidomaru said…

"T-That person would challenge Sasuke-kun even though he knew he had 0% chance of winning! There was no way he could win but he still tried his best! That's what made him a hero! He has the guts to face adversity with all bets placed against him! The guts that obviously you don't have!" Hinata said angrily, almost crying…

"Maybe because of those guts he fought someone way stronger than him and he ended up kidnapped! Or maybe he's _dead_ already!" Shidomaru replied angrily. "I won't be stupid enough to make that mistake!"

"_Don't say he's dead!_" Hinata cried, bursting into tears when she thought of the idea that her loved one might be dead…

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but that's the most likely possibility! Maybe he ran into Sasuke and challenged him again, and Sasuke murdered him!" Shidomaru said with seriousness…

Hinata imagined the boy she loves lying on the ground, with Sasuke's Kusanagi buried into his chest and his blood spilled onto the cold stone floor…

"N-No… _Nooooooooooooooo!_" Hinata cried out loud…

Hinata then fell on her knees, covered her face with her hands and wept. Shidomaru felt horrible for making Hinata cry, but with the dreaded Sasuke Uchiha on their trail this was no time to be depressed. They had to escape or they would be killed…

"Hinata-chan, let's go" Shidomaru said…

"No!" Hinata replied…

"I said _let's go_! If we don't move, Sasuke Uchiha will butcher us!" Shidomaru exclaimed…

"If that special person is dead, then I have no reason to live!" Hinata cried…

"You fuckin' _love_ that loser, don't you?" Shidomaru said angrily…

Shidomaru grabbed Hinata's wrist and tried to pull her so they could run away, but Hinata wouldn't budge…

"Okay! That person's _not_ dead! He's alive and well and is waiting for you in his enchanted castle with pixies and unicorns and he said he wants to have sex with you so _get up and run so we can find him_!" Shidomaru said sarcastically and in utter desperation, knowing that Sasuke Uchiha would come at any second to kill them…

In fact, Sasuke was already visible in the distance, running at full speed towards them. At this moment Shidomaru knew that the collision was imminent…

"Forget it… You can stay there… Fuck everything and I'll leave our destiny in the hands of whoever our god is" Shidomaru said as he walked and stood right behind Hinata, facing towards Sasuke as the only obstacle between the two. He drew his sword, shifted into fighting stance and waited for Sasuke…

"You're mine now…" Sasuke thought with a wide evil grin…

The next second, Kusanagi clashed with Shidomaru's sword…


	7. Shidomaru vs Sasuke

Sasuke and Shidomaru's swords clashed as Shidomaru tried to protect Hinata…

"Hey… I don't care if you slaughter everyone on the Hidden Leaf village and put their impaled bodies lining the frontier, but do you absolutely _have_ to kill this girl too?" Shidomaru asked Sasuke…

"I don't see anything special about her. Why should she get special treatment?" Sasuke replied before throwing a horizontal slash aimed at Shidomaru's neck…

Shidomaru put his sword in vertical position to his left side in order to block Sasuke's Kusanagi. He almost retreated, but refrained himself from stepping back since Hinata was kneeling down and weeping right behind him. "If I take just one step back, I'll fall on Hinata-chan and hurt her" Shidomaru thought with worry while struggling with Sasuke. "And if I move in any other direction, it'll be like opening the door inviting him to kill her! My only option is…" Shidomaru then performed a hand seal with his free left hand, which Sasuke noticed. "_Suiton: Koori Senbon!_" Shidomaru shouted (translates as "Water Style: Ice Needles")…

Drops of water in the air condensed into sharp ice needles right in front of Shidomaru. Sasuke stepped aside a split second before the needles were rapid-fired forward. With his new angle, Sasuke attempted to split Hinata in half from the side, but Shidomaru again got in the way and blocked Sasuke's sword with his own…

"Get out of my way" Sasuke said coldly before kicking Shidomaru in the stomach harder than any other blow Shidomaru had experienced before, leaving him breathless and making him bend over from the pain as he spew blood…

"He kicks like a horse!" a terrified Shidomaru thought…

A startled Hinata uncovered her eyes and looked beside her to see, much to her horror, that Shidomaru actually took a hit for her…

"S-Shidomaru-san! …Why? …Why are you going so far for me?" Hinata said…

Sasuke hit Shidomaru in the head with the tip of the sword's hilt, which left Shidomaru lying face-down on the ground. Sasuke then stepped on his back to prevent him from getting up. "That's a good-quality sword you've got there… but anyway, how the heck did it stop Kusanagi?" Sasuke commented…

Shidomaru looked at his sword, still in his right hand. He noticed two small dents in his sword's blade. "It's the first time this sword gets a dent in years of using it… If I block too many of his attacks with it, it will eventually break and be useless. There's no doubt his Kusanagi sword is as hard as legends tell…" Shidomaru thought…

Hinata got up and prepared to fight Sasuke…

"It's useless!" Sasuke said to her as he prepared to slice her in half…

"…but still…" Shidomaru continued thinking, and then suddenly he performed a hand seal with his left hand…

The small ice needles formed again, this time between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke sensed the danger and knew that if he stayed to cut Hinata he would be hurt by the needles, so he stepped back to avoid the rapid-fire of ice needles. In doing so, he had to step off Shidomaru's body, which let him get up…

"Run, Hinata-chan! I'll hold him!" Shidomaru said…

"N-No! I-I'm gonna fight with you!" Hinata exclaimed, but before she ended the phrase Sasuke was already behind her and attempted to decapitate her again, but Shidomaru again blocked Sasuke's sword with his own, right in front of Hinata. Kusanagi made a third dent on Shidomaru's sword…

"Look at my sword! Even a good sword like this one is like a plastic toy compared to Kusanagi! It's soon going to break and I won't be able to protect you anymore! You have to flee and leave me behind!" Shidomaru exclaimed while making a hand seal…

Hinata looked at Shidomaru's sword and activated her Byakugan, seeing Shidomaru's chakra surrounding the blade. "It's not the sword… Shidomaru-san is enveloping the blade with his chakra, that's why he can stop Sasuke's sword… But why doesn't he seem to realize it? Is his self-conservation instinct so high he does that instinctively?" she thought…

By that moment Sasuke had already taken out a kunai with his free hand intending to stab Hinata anyway, but a snow clone of Shidomaru grabbed him from the wrist…

"How bothersome!" Sasuke said as he kicked the snow clone and destroyed it, but in doing so it gave Hinata the split second she needed to get away from Sasuke. "Why do you bother protecting that woman so much? She's not even from your own village! Not even an allied village!" Sasuke questioned Shidomaru…

"Well, I was hoping I could convince her to leave her boyfriend and start a relationship with me instead" Shidomaru admitted…

"Your reason is too weak" Sasuke said as he raised his Kusanagi high and electrified it before a horrified Shidomaru's eyes. "This is why my sword is impossible to block" Sasuke said with an evil smile and then attacked. Shidomaru instinctively tried to block but his blade was smoothly cut in half and Sasuke split Shidomaru in half like he were made of butter as both halves of his sword fell to the ground…

"_Shidomaru-saaaaaaan!_" Hinata cried…

Or rather than butter, that Shidomaru was actually made of snow. The real Shidomaru appeared behind Hinata and grabbed her hand and pulled. "Don't stand there! _Run!_" Shidomaru yelled…

Hinata dodged a swipe from Sasuke's electrified sword. When Sasuke was going for a second swipe, Shidomaru gripped Sasuke's right wrist with his left hand…

"B-But what about you?" Hinata asked…

"This is the end, Hinata-chan… Our time together was short, but I'm happy that I met you before dying" Shidomaru said while looking back at Hinata with the corner of a teary eye, accidentally making poor cute Hinata cry again, though this time a very different type of tears, not the tears a girl sheds when someone is mean to her, but rather the tears she sheds when she knows a person will be gone forever…

Sasuke punched Shidomaru in the face, easily knocking him down…

"_S-Shidomaru-san!_" Hinata squealed as she tried to run towards him...

"_Don't come!_" Shidomaru yelled, making Hinata stop before taking the first step. "You can't do shit against him! He's _Sasuke Uchiha_, a member of Akatsuki and therefore an S-Class criminal! A small fish like you can't compete with this shark!"

Sasuke stomped Shidomaru's liver hard, making him spew more blood before the horrified Hinata's eyes. "You talk too much" Sasuke said to him…

"B-But…!" Hinata tried to object…

"_No buts! You have to live so you can find that special person! Run! Run and cling to life, Hinata-chan! Live for the lucky bastard you love!_" Shidomaru yelled out loud at the top of his lungs while crying…

Hinata found herself at a crossroads. If it were that blonde person down there under Sasuke's foot she would with no doubt sacrifice herself to save him, but if she sacrificed herself for a stranger she would not live to ever see the man she loved ever again, and her sacrifice would have been in vain. She hesitated for a short time…

"I-I'm sorry!" Hinata squealed with tears in her eyes, as she turned her back on Shidomaru and ran away as fast as she could…

"You can't run away from me" Sasuke said with a malicious smirk as he tried to run after Hinata, but Shidomaru gripped Sasuke's ankle…

"Hey… Why the hurry? Let's have some fun now that she's not here" Shidomaru said with his trademark evil grin while performing a hand seal with his other hand…

Sasuke noticed Shidomaru was trying to freeze his leg through his grip, so he reacted quickly by stabbing Shidomaru's head with Kusanagi, only for him to bleed water and then turn into a pile of snow…

"Stop wasting my time" Sasuke said as he tried to run after Hinata, only for huge ice towers to rise from underground into a tall wall with no space for him to squeeze between them. Sasuke tried rounding them but more towers rose in his way until they formed a huge circle around him. "Tsk… No wall is too tall for me" Sasuke said as he ran up the ice wall, only to be stopped by an ice ceiling that formed from the ice walls and enclosed him into a dome of ice. When Sasuke decided to come down to the ground, he found an ice floor too…

"If I'm going to die, at least I'll go out with a bang!" Shidomaru said as he rose from the floor in his liquid form and solidified in front of Sasuke…

"If you insist on dying so badly, I can send you to hell with all of the Leaf ninjas. That woman will soon join you anyway" Sasuke said…

"Okay, smart-ass! Try some of this!" Shidomaru said while making only one hand seal. "_Suiton: Hyoryuudan no Jutsu!_" (Water Style: Ice Dragon Jutsu) he then shouted, launching a huge ice dragon somewhat resembling Toshiro Hitsugaya's Hyorinmaru towards Sasuke…

Sasuke skillfully rolled aside and the ice dragon crashed near him and broke into shrapnel of sharp ice shards, which he flawlessly deflected with his Kusanagi. Sasuke wasn't done deflecting them all when Shidomaru put his palm on the ice floor while making a hand seal with his other hand…

"_Suiton: Koori Tou no Jutsu!_" Shidomaru shouted, making a huge ice spike emerge from the wall right behind Sasuke, but Sasuke just jumped and stood on the ice spike, letting the rest of the sharp ice shards hit the spike. "_Suiton: Kirikizu Ame no Jutsu!_" (Water Style: Cutting Rain Jutsu) he shouted next with another hand seal as he created ice needles all around Sasuke in all directions, making it an attack virtually impossible to dodge, and rained them all down on Sasuke…

"_Chidori Nagashi!_" Sasuke shouted as he emitted electricity in all directions and destroyed all of the ice needles in one attack…

"He's even stronger than I calculated! I don't think I'll be able to stall him for much longer" Shidomaru thought in horror as he performed another hand seal. He blinked only once and Sasuke was already in front of him preparing to slice him in two. "_Suiton: Koori no Uzu!_" (Water Style: Ice Vortex) Shidomaru shouted while launching a huge and devastating horizontal whirlpool of ice and snow…

Sadly, Sasuke's agility was so great that he could dodge such a devastating attack even at point blank range…

"He's not even trying!" Shidomaru thought while his terrorized eyes looked at Sasuke. He made yet another hand seal. "_Suiton: Tsumetai Arashi!_" (Water Style: Cold Storm) and a fierce blizzard obscured the view as well as lowered the room's temperature drastically…

"Is that the best you've got? A little cold breeze won't stop me!" Sasuke shouted as he seathed Kusanagi, activated his sharingan and charged up electricity in his right hand. The sound of a hawk's cry could be heard…

"That's…" the terrified Shidomaru thought. "I've gotta get out of his way!"

Shidomaru tried to move out of Sasuke's way…

"_Chidori!"_ Sasuke shouted as he charged at Shidomaru. Because Shidomaru moved, Sasuke's chidori missed his heart, but it still directly hit him. Blood dripped from the mortally wounded Shidomaru's mouth. "Game over" Sasuke said confidently…

However, Shidomaru made a final hand seal, surprising Sasuke. "Indeed… Game over for both of us" Shidomaru said as he made the whole ice dome collapse on them both. It seemed the ice had crushed them both with a loud noise and such force that the earth trembled…

When it ended, Shidomaru was lying face-down on a pool of his own blood while Sasuke was standing beside him unharmed and with some lightning coursing through his body, making it obvious he used Chidori Nagashi to destroy the ice that was falling on top of him before it reached him…

"Well… At least I stalled him… Hinata-chan should be far away by now and this mothafucker shouldn't know in which direction she went… At least I can die knowing she's safe…" Shidomaru thought as he slowly closed his eyes and started to die…

"_Shidomaru-san!_" Hinata's beautiful voice cried…

Shidomaru suddenly opened his eyes widely in horror. Hinata was still standing there, just outside the perimeter of the ice dome…

"I-I'm sorry! I couldn't abandon you! I can't just let someone die just like that!" Hinata cried…

"_Fuck!_" Shidomaru thought…

Sasuke didn't waste any more time and started confidently walking at an ominous slow pace towards Hinata, ready to kill her. Then, without anyone noticing, something impossible happened: the mortally wounded Shidomaru stood up once more just for Hinata, and even tried to run after Sasuke in a futile hope of stopping him. Shidomaru himself didn't realize the impossible feat he was performing…

Then, another miracle happened. Sasuke's sword swipe unexpectedly missed Hinata by a few centimeters, giving her a chance to get away from him…

"What?" Sasuke thought as his vision went very blurry. "But… But I haven't even used that! Why is this happening?"

Hinata and Shidomaru watched as Sasuke was blindly swiping with his sword. It became evident that he was unable to see any longer. Hinata took this chance to grab Shidomaru and quickly take him as far away from Sasuke as possible. Sasuke was unable to follow them any longer…

Hinata and Shidomaru stumbled upon a little village where Hinata could hide Shidomaru and treat his wounds as best as she could. Shidomaru's shirtless and badly damaged body lied on the wooden floor with Hinata kneeling by his side healing him with medical ninjutsu. While treating Shidomaru's wounds, Hinata was crying and spilling her tears on his body…

"I-It's my fault! …All t-that's h-happened… _I-It's my entire fault!_" Hinata cried…

"…But I'm alive because you didn't abandon me, am I not?" Shidomaru said…

"All I wanted was to make that person happy by bringing Sasuke back to him so he would then love me! I was selfish! I dragged an innocent victim into this!" Hinata cried…

"You believed Sasuke would be nice to you because you were classmates at the academy. It's natural to be highly naive when you're as full of kindness as you are" Shidomaru said…

"It's better for you if I continue my journey alone!" Hinata cried as she stood up. "Thanks for everything, Shidomaru-san! Goodbye!" she added as she tried to run away in tears in a slow-motion embellished sad goodbye scene…

However, such scene was suddenly interrupted when Hinata felt Shidomaru suddenly gripping her ankle. She made a funny face when that happened…

"Please don't leave me alone, Hinata-chan!" Shidomaru pleaded seriously…

"L-Let me go! I-It's better this way! If you go with me, you'll just get hurt trying to protect me!" Hinata said while looking away in sadness…

"You leave me no choice, cute Hinata-chan" Shidomaru said, and then he started tickling Hinata's beautiful foot sole…

Hinata started to laugh beautifully as she felt Shidomaru's fingers tickling her adorable bare foot…

"You're taking me with you on your journey!" Shidomaru said with his evil grin while tickling Hinata's cute little foot and experiencing a sexual arousal from doing so…

"_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! __O-Okay, I-I give up! Ha-ha-ha!_" the beautiful and adorable Hinata squealed cutely with her beautiful face blushing and about to have a sexual arousal herself from the tickles on her beautiful foot sole…

Since Hinata agreed to take Shidomaru with her, he stopped tickling her and let go of her foot. "Thank you. That's all I needed" Shidomaru said, closing his eyes…


	8. The boy who would never be hers

Approximately two weeks after miraculously surviving their encounter with Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata and Shidomaru had somehow managed to recover the two pieces of Shidomaru's broken sword and had brought them to a little blacksmith workshop that luckily happened to be at that small village they stayed in to recover. Shidomaru and Hinata entered the smith's workshop where they had left Shidomaru's sword…

"Good evening!" the blacksmith said. Just for fun, let's imagine the blacksmith girl looks like Lizbeth from Sword Art Online, possibly her ancestor. Hinata and Shidomaru walked up to her…

"Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you had already repaired my sword" Shidomaru said…

The Lizbeth look-a-like blacksmith girl smirked. "Hmph… Actually, I finished the day after you brought it to me. You thought I'd take longer, right?" she said confidently. "Ha-ha-ha! You underestimate me!" the blacksmith girl exclaimed boastfully yet in a feminine way. She then picked the repaired sword up and showed it to Shidomaru. It was as good as new. "I must say this is a good sword! Just _how_ did you break it in the first place?"

"Well, that shit happens when my cute partner here pisses off _Sasuke Uchiha_" Shidomaru replied…

"I-I said I'm sorry…" Hinata muttered, comically depressed while fiddling with those cute little fingers of hers…

Shidomaru sighed. "So… How much?" Shidomaru asked…

"30.000 ryo" the blacksmith girl said. Droplets appeared behind Hinata and Shidomaru's heads as they made funny faces…

"I spent almost all of my savings inviting Hinata-chan to eat that ramen at the port town…" Shidomaru said…

"A-And I spent the last of my money buying the bandages and stuff to treat Shidomaru's wounds and buying the ingredients for today's lunch…" Hinata said while cutely doing her fingers thing…

"Can't be helped… It's time to look for a job" Shidomaru said seriously while adjusting his forehead protector and the protectors on his arms. "So… Anyone you want dead?" Shidomaru said casually as if it were a normal everyday thing…

"Uh… N-No. No thanks" the blacksmith girl said while faking a smile and with a droplet beside her head. "Anyway, I'll keep this sword for you until you have enough money to pay me, so don't worry. It'll be safe here"

Hinata and Shidomaru got out of the workshop in disappointment. "So… Are you going to kill someone for money?" Hinata said sadly to Shidomaru…

"Hinata-chan… I must confess that I'm not a very successful assassin" Shidomaru said, surprising Hinata. "I boast about being as cruel as a ninja should be… but sadly I fail at being discrete. Usually the place where I kill my target gets turned into a bloody mess, and often I kill more people than my client asked" Shidomaru admitted sadly. "The sad truth is that there are many more efficient rogue ninja assassins out there, so naturally they get more clients than I do… That's why I don't earn much money"

Hinata felt sad for Shidomaru, seeing how a supposed genius at the shinobi academy ended up in such dire conditions. Their moment was interrupted when they heard a noise at the workshop just behind them and heard the blacksmith girl scream. Both of them rushed inside to find she had disappeared and there was a hole in the ceiling…

"What the fuck?" Shidomaru said…

A boy about the same age as the blacksmith girl entered the building. "Oh, no! He took her too!" he said…

Shidomaru and Hinata turned around towards him. "He? Who?" Hinata asked…

The boy then noticed Shidomaru's protector with the Mist village symbol in it. "Are you an assassin from the Bloody Mist village?" he asked. Hinata was surprised…

"Yup!" Shidomaru said seriously. "Let me guess, you want that abductor dead"

"Y-Yes! He's been abducting strong girls who live in this region! You have to kill him before he does something bad to them!" the boy said…

Hinata was sad that the abductor captured only strong girls as if he had a sexual preference for them, but soon regained composure and spoke to the boy. "B-But you're from this Fire Country, right? I-I'm a Leaf shinobi!" Hinata said…

"No. We don't want the culprit caught and sent to the authorities to have a fair trial. We want him flat-out dead. That's why the Mist ninja is fit for the job" the boy replied, which made Hinata pout…

"The pacifism of the Leaf sure is famous, huh?" Shidomaru said. "Anyway, this girl is coming with me for support purposes"

About an hour later, Hinata and Shidomaru jumped across the tree branches inside the forest until they found a little building guarded by two big muscular men armed with big spiked metal clubs…

"According to the information we gathered, this has to be the place" Shidomaru said checking a map…

"S-Shidomaru-san… D-Do you think we Leaf ninjas are weak?" Hinata asked sadly…

"Every great ninja village has its Zabuza Momochi or Mangetsu Hozuki. You guys have this terrifying shinobi called Kakashi Hatake who is said to be almost impossible to beat, and let's not forget our friend Sasuke Motherfuckin' Uchiha. The problem with your village is that you're always trying to be the good guys. Do you know how the First Great Shinobi World War started?" Shidomaru said…

"According to my History lessons at the ninja academy, it was after the First Hokage-sama distributed the nine Tailed Beasts between the Five Great Nations to balance the power and then started peace negotiations with them" Hinata replied…

"Exactly! He distributed the ultimate weapons to balance the power hoping there'd be peace! Do you know what the other four countries said? They said: Fuck peace! I wanna have all the bijuus so I can be the most powerful nation! And by the way, why are you keeping the Kyuubi, the most powerful one, for yourself?" Shidomaru explained…

"Isn't that heartbreaking? First Hokage-sama wanted to make peace and ended up starting a war! He must have felt so sad!" Hinata said, almost crying…

"Oh, the irony…" Shidomaru said. "Okay, first I'll assassinate these two guards, and then you'll check for any traps"

"S-Shidomaru-san, c-can I fight the guards, p-please?" Hinata asked…

"Why?" Shidomaru said…

"B-Because… B-Because I'm not weak! I-I can fight too!" Hinata replied…

Shidomaru looked at the guards. "Well, they're not Sasuke, but compared to the bandit from the day we met, they're more or less the same build but they're armed and there's _two_ of 'em. Don't screw it up with your kindness, okay?" he said to Hinata…

"…I won't" Hinata said before disappearing…

"Even if I still had my sword, it wouldn't stop those heavy spiked metal clubs anyway… Be careful, Hinata-chan" a worried Shidomaru thought…

Hinata appeared right in front of the two guards, surprising Shidomaru…

"Whaddya want?" one of the guards said to Hinata, already disgusted by her presence…

"I'm going to defeat both of you and enter that building" Hinata stated. Both guards laughed out loud…

"Pacifists and on top of that honorably challenging the enemy frontally!" Shidomaru thought while doing a facepalm. "This is why Hidden Leaf people suck as ninjas!"

"Get lost! The boss only wants strong girls! Nobody loves weak pussies that can only clean the house and wash the dishes!" a guard said to Hinata. "You're so weak that no man is ever gonna make love with you because you'd give 'em weakling faggot kids!" he added…

Again, the sexual preference for manly strong girls rather than feminine sweet ones reminded Hinata of how that person so special to her would kiss Sakura Haruno. Hinata looked down and her eyes started shedding tears, for which both guards derisively laughed at her…

"Great! There she goes again! I'd better prepare to save her beautiful ass again!" Shidomaru said as he clenched his teeth and prepared to attack, taking a kunai out…

But surprisingly, Hinata's teary eyes suddenly glared at both guards' eyes in defiance. "I may not be as strong as the average kunoichi, but I'm still strong enough to beat both of you at the same time!" Hinata said loud and clear to her opponents. Shidomaru was surprised again…

"_Don't fuck with us!_" one of the guards yelled, irritated, as he tried to crush Hinata under his club…

Hinata disappeared as the club hit the ground and left a crack where it hit. Hinata immediately appeared behind her opponent with her Byakugan active and struck his kidney with a Juuken palm strike…

"You whore!" the other guard said as he joined the fray, but Hinata easily dodged his weapon too…

"You're both too slow!" Hinata exclaimed as she hit the guard's liver with another Juuken palm-thrust…

Angered, the two guards tried to attack Hinata at the same time. Hinata stood up straight, closed her eyes and concentrated. "_Shugohakke Rokujuuyon Shoo!_" she shouted as she opened her eyes. Her arms moved too fast to know exactly what she did, but both of her enemies were sent flying and after hitting the ground they didn't get up…

An amazed Shidomaru walked out of the bushes. "See what you can do when you forget about all that moral shit and just beat the crap out of guys?" Shidomaru said…

"Yes… And now I feel sorry for them" Hinata said sadly. "Um… Shidomaru-san… Do you think I looked more beautiful when I beat those men up?"

"To be honest, your fighting style is extremely feminine and it suits your sexy appearance, but I hate strong women" Shidomaru replied…

"T-That's odd… E-Everyone loves s-strong women… If I were strong, y-you wouldn't have to save me all the time" Hinata said while cutely playing with her fingers…

"I'd just _hate_ to be married to a woman who can beat the crap out of me! Besides, couples are supposed to give each other hugs and kisses, not punches and kicks!" Shidomaru complained…

"That's funny…" Hinata said while looking down and sad. "…Even _he_ would prefer a strong woman rather than a loving one" she added as she started shedding tears again…

"_He?_ …You mean _that_ person?" Shidomaru asked in surprise…

Hinata nodded. "T-That's right… I-I'm risking my life searching for a person w-who d-doesn't even care about me!" she cried as the tears streamed down her beautiful face. Shidomaru was horrified at this sudden revelation. "All he used to say was Sakura-chan this and Sakura-chan that and Sakura-chan let's go on a date!" Hinata added as she broke down in tears right in front of Shidomaru…

"Sakura-chan?" Shidomaru said…

"Sakura Haruno: Disciple of our current Hokage-sama, the legendary kunoichi Tsunade. Sakura-san is one of the strongest kunoichi in the village with the exception of Hokage-sama herself. 16 years old with the strength of 10 adult men, she is not only a formidable fighter but also a great medical ninja! She's far superior to me in every aspect! She's aggressive, bold and outgoing! As one of the strongest kunoichi she's the perfect match for the strongest ninja!" Hinata cried with her kind tender heart in pain as if it had been stabbed by a knife called Sakura Haruno. Hinata's sadness was so great that she couldn't keep herself standing any longer and Shidomaru had to catch her and hug her…

"Hinata-chan, this is absurd! Why are you going this far for a man who's not even gonna thank you? You even tried to bring him _Sasuke Uchiha_! And for what? Only for him to go fuck this Suckura girl or something? What's wrong with you?" Shidomaru yelled in horror as he held Hinata from both shoulders and looked into her beautiful sad teary eyes…

"I… I-I can't help it, Shidomaru-san! _I love him!_" Hinata cried…

"Well, _stop_ loving him! Stop loving that bastard! You deserve to be happy! Why do good girls like you always choose jerks?" Shidomaru yelled…

"I-It's not like you can choose whether to love a person or not… I-It just happens" Hinata whispered while crying…

"Please stop torturing yourself, Hinata-chan! …_Give up!_ Give up on that man! He's _never_ gonna love you!" Shidomaru yelled…

Hinata was shocked when she heard Shidomaru telling her to give up. "G… G-Give up? …I-Is that what I should do? …Give up on him?" she thought, then she once again imagined him, this time in the bed with Sakura on top of him, both naked and caressing each other's bodies. "I-Is he… never going to love me?"

Shidomaru took Hinata to the building's threshold and sat her on the stairs, and then sighed. "For the time being, stay here, calm down and take your time to think about it. I'll go in and put an end to this shit" Shidomaru said. The he slowly turned around, facing the door, and suddenly he kicked the door open. Inside the building there were many girls chained to the walls and one ugly ninja standing at the center…

"Oh! Hi, Shidomaru-san!" the chained Lizbeth-like blacksmith girl happily greeted Shidomaru…

"I could hear your yelling out there. I don't think someone as noisy as you is a shinobi" the enemy ninja said with a smirk…

"Sorry, my partner accidentally blew our cover" Shidomaru said calmly as he leisurely walked into the building while vulgarly scratching his ear. "Say… What's the point in abducting so many girls at the same time? Unless you're a snake you only have _one_ dick anyway. You can't fuck them all together"

"Idiot! Do you really think I abducted them just for the sexual pleasure?" the enemy ninja said…

"It doesn't look like you brought them here to keep your house clean" Shidomaru replied…

"Think about it! Why do you think I abducted _only_ strong women? The answer is to make use of their superior genes! They shall bear genetically selected children who will inherit their strength and will grow up to be my personal army of ninjas! By repeating this process I might even be able to overthrow the Five Great Nations in the future!" the enemy ninja exclaimed maniacally…

"I can see where you're coming from, but you'll die of old age long before you can tackle a middle-sized nation… And besides, these women are not hens to incubate your silly little dream army" Shidomaru replied condescendingly. "But the biggest fail in your plan is… _you_. Your weak genes are most likely going to ruin your genetic selection unless you also capture some strong guys"

"Do you want to see for yourself whether I'm strong or not?" the enemy ninja said as he slowly took his hand towards his back. Shidomaru had a bad feeling about that, with his hands inside both of his tool bags. In the blink of an eye the enemy ninja attacked with a familiar sword…

"That's my…!" a surprised Shidomaru said as he dodged…

"I notice you're surprised. I stole it while capturing that cute pink-haired blacksmith. It's a good-quality weapon. If she can make weapons like this, her genes sure are useful" the enemy ninja gloated…

The enemy ninja then slashed vertically, unknowingly trying to slay Shidomaru with his own sword. Shidomaru suddenly took out two kunai, one from each bag. He blocked the sword with the left one and threw the right one into the enemy's left shoulder, making him scream in pain. "Aaaaarrgh! You little fucker!" the enemy ninja yelled angrily as he tried a horizontal slash meant to decapitate Shidomaru. At the very same time Shidomaru took out a third kunai from the bag on his right leg and used that to block the sword, then stabbing the left kunai on the enemy's forearm and making him let go of the sword while screaming in pain. Shidomaru seized the opportunity to recover his sword and, without wasting any time and uttering a Link-in-Ocarina-of-Time shout, he stabbed the evil ninja's sternum, killing him instantly…

Shidomaru pulled his sword out of the evil man's dead body, the blade drenched in his blood. "In the shinobi world, strength is the factor that determines whether a person is loved or not. The strong people are then selectively paired and their genes make stronger descendants who become even more fearsome shinobi assassins, and the evolution goes on. Those too weak to catch up to the high expectations die in the way" Shidomaru thought seriously, reflecting on how everyone in this world loves strong girls like Sakura Haruno while hating sweet girls like Hinata…

Minutes later, all of the girls happily ran outside of the building, free of their confinement. Shidomaru was the last to leisurely walk out, but he was horrified to find Hinata was no longer there…


	9. Stalkers in the grass at night

Somewhere inside the forest Hinata was running while covering her face and crying. Of course, she tripped because she didn't see where she was going. She didn't get up, instead lying on the ground crying for the man she loved but he didn't love her back because there was a stronger woman…

Meanwhile, Shidomaru was already jumping across the tree branches while looking for Hinata…

"Fuck! I was never good at tracking! Where the hell did she go?" a worried Shidomaru thought…

The sun had just finished setting and the whole forest was covered in the darkness of night. Poor Hinata had spent this whole time sitting below a big tree, hugging her own legs with her beautiful face hidden behind them, not showing her tears. She then started having flashbacks…

"Sakura-chan, let's go on a date!" that special person had said…

"_Stay the fuck away from me! Shannaro!_" Sakura replied, punching that boy in the face with all her might and sending him clean through a wall. "_Stop_ this shit already! You've been harassing me for years! Won't you ever _give up?_" Sakura yelled furiously at him…

However, that boy Hinata loves got up as if nothing had happened, his nose just bleeding a little. In fact, he was smiling, as if a punch with the strength of ten grown men hadn't hurt him at all. "Give up? …No, Sakura-chan" he said while laughing slightly. "You give up on me giving up! …But keep pushing me away! The more you reject me, the more I want you! And I won't stop asking you on a date until you admit defeat and accept going on a date with me! Believe it! I'm going to be the Hokage!" he added energetically…

Sakura sighed, tired already and unable to fight any longer. "Fine… Once you decided you want something there's just no way to stop you, right? Okay! I'm defeated! You win this time!" Sakura reluctantly gave in. "I'm going on a date with you"

"_Yay! I did it! Sakura-chan is going on a date with me! Believe it!_" the boy screamed out loud while jumping and dancing in joy, embarrassing Sakura in front of everyone present…

Hinata had watched the whole scene from behind a tree, with her eyes so full of tears that her vision got blurry. Her sadness at seeing that special person love another woman so passionately and with so much dedication was overwhelming and her tender heart couldn't take it…

The next flashback was about something that happened a few days after that. A badly wounded Aoba had crawled back to the Leaf Village. Izumo and Kotetsu at the gate rushed to help him as soon as they spotted him. None other than the Fifth Hokage herself rushed into the scene…

"Aoba! What happened?" the horrified Hokage asked…

"We were… attacked… Only Guy and I remained… Captain Yamato and…" Aoba tried to say, but he coughed up blood in the middle of his sentence…

"Okay, don't speak! You can tell us after your wounds are treated!" the Hokage said. "_Get him to the hospital!_" she ordered…

Watching everything from her hiding spot, Hinata knew this was the worst news. The boy she loved was on that team, and it was crystal clear that something horrible had happened to him on his way to the port. This was too much sadness for her fragile heart…

While she was having those heart-wrenching flashbacks, danger was approaching our poor tragic heroine in the real world…

"By no mistake, that's her" one of the four Grass Village ninjas hiding in the tall grass said. At least two of them looked somewhat like non-SD versions of the ones that appeared in episode 9 of Naruto SD…

"Who'd have thought we'd find her here, of all places?" the bigger one said…

"She's asking us to take her beautiful eyes from her… And by beautiful I mean powerful and useful in a war" the kunoichi of the team said…

"Yeah… Such beautiful eyes just don't suit such an ugly and weak girl… Let's get into position!" the final member of the team said…

"Yes! For our beloved Hidden Grass Village!" the first one said and the four of them spread to the four cardinal points from Hinata's position, closing all exits for her…

Meanwhile, Hinata wiped her own tears and slowly stood up, apparently not noticing the threat stalking her from the tall grass around the area. After a few seconds she started slowly walking when suddenly the first member of the Grass ninja team quickly attacked her from an angle, with a kunai in his hand…

But Hinata avoided the attack at the last half-second while retaliating with a Juuken touch to the man's ribs, knocking him down. It seemed she was expecting the attack all along…

"Damn! How did you know?" the Grass ninja asked angrily. "Is this the power of the Byakugan?"

"Tell your friends they can come out too" Hinata said rather coldly to him…

The big Grass ninja suddenly popped up behind Hinata, threatening to crush her. However, with her Byakugan active she threw a precise touch to the man's stomach without even looking at him, making him writhe in pain…

"Such a big target is easy to hit…" Hinata stated…

The Grass kunoichi furiously attacked Hinata frontally with taijutsu…

"_Give me those beautiful and powerful eyes!_" the kunoichi screamed furiously while attacking with hard punches and kicks…

Hinata retreated while parrying the punches and kicks with soft movements of her hands. The Grass kunoichi suddenly stepped aside to allow the final member of the Grass ninja team to stab Hinata right in the stomach…

In a puff of smoke the stabbed one revealed itself to be a tree trunk used for a substitution jutsu, while the real Hinata appeared behind the two…

"_Hakke Kuuhekishou!_" Hinata shouted while pushing the air with both hands, each toward one of her two opponents, sending them flying against the trees. "Please don't provoke me right now… I'm in a horrible mood… I beg you to leave me alone" Hinata said…

Hinata's four opponents all got up and recovered. "Don't fuck with us, _bitch_!" one of them said…

"Don't go saying those sweet words to us!" the kunoichi exclaimed…

"Those delicate mannerisms and that sweet voice just make me wanna tear you to pieces!" another one said, and then the four Grass shinobis attempted to attack Hinata at the same time from all four angles…

"_Shugohakke Rokujuuyon Shoo!_" Hinata shouted, with her arms attacking extremely quickly in all directions, allowed by her great body flexibility. With this she created a barrier of chakra that expelled all four opponents at the same time, sending them flying in different directions…

"You've got to be kidding me!" one of the Grass ninjas exclaimed while getting up…

The other three members of the team got up after him…

"Don't worry, guys! We still have plenty of other strategies at our disposal!" another one said…

"Yeah! She's just an ugly weak bitch! We can beat her easily!" the kunoichi said…

Hinata tried not to cry. "Please leave me alone!" she pleaded once again to the deaf ears of her power-hungry enemies…

"Then give your eyes to us!" the big ninja exclaimed…

"I would gladly give them away if it were for something like world peace or in order to save lives… But I'm never giving my eyes to people like you who only wish for power and want to wage wars!" Hinata declared…

"You arrogant _bitch_! Do you have any idea how we little countries feel? Always having to obey whatever the big countries say without question!" one of the Grass ninjas yelled furiously…

"That's how the shinobi world works! We do everything in our reach to amass power and crush the opposing countries! Selective inbreeding, stealing kekkei genkai, everything is valid in war!" another one shouted equally angry…

"Because this is a world of hatred…" the big one added seriously…

"Therefore, everything that has power and makes a country stronger is beautiful, and anything that has no use in battle is ugly" the kunoichi said, sounding not unlike other minor villains that have appeared so far in this fanfic…

Albeit hurt by the same line of thought that would presumably make that special person choose Sakura over Hinata, Hinata also felt moved as she pitied these spiteful ninjas for the pain they're feeling that caused them to hate. "All of you are suffering… Please let go of that hatred! That spite is slowly eating away at your hearts and you will destroy yourselves if you don't abandon your hate!" Hinata pleaded sweetly to them while trying not to cry for them…

"_I told you not to sweet-talk us, ugly whore!_" the Grass kunoichi screamed, pissed off. "_We hate sweet kind people! We loathe them!_"

One of the Grass ninjas took out a kusarigama and started twirling it over his head. The other three mimicked him. "_Restrict her movements!_" he shouted, and the four of them one by one started throwing the weight ends of their weapons towards Hinata…

Hinata skillfully dodged the attacks but, much like in episode 9 of Naruto SD, a chain aimed at her legs tangled around both of her ankles, tying them together and making her fall to the ground. Before she could try to break free, other two chains got wrapped around each of her wrists, completely immobilizing her…

"Well, looks like it wasn't so difficult after all, was it?" the fourth member of the Grass ninja team, the only one not restricting Hinata's limbs, said as he leisurely walked towards Hinata, getting ready to use the scythe end of his kusarigama. Once he reached her, he kicked poor Hinata hard in the chest without a second thought. "That was for the blow to my ribs, you _bitch_! You have no idea how much that hurt!" he shouted furiously, and then he calmed down and put on a crazed look in his eyes, complete with a smile of madness. "Now… let's pluck those cute white eyes out of your ugly face… slowly…" he said. The other three grass ninjas put the same faces full of madness and thirst for power as he did…

However, as he prepared to extract Hinata's eyes, the Grass ninja's back was slashed diagonally, causing him to splash blood from it while dropping dead in front of his horrified comrades. Behind him was Shidomaru with his katana down and the blade was drenched in the grass ninja's blood…

Before the Grass ninjas could do anything, the kunoichi was next. Shidomaru lashed out at her and decapitated her in one fell swoop. Shidomaru's eyes full of murderous intent locked onto the big Grass ninja next. Shidomaru jumped towards him. The big ninja attempted an uppercut, but Shidomaru purposefully fell short and descended to the ground about a meter before reaching the ninja's big fist, and instead attacked him low while his arm was up and unable to defend. Burying his sword on the big Grass ninja's abdomen, Shidomaru slid the blade's edge horizontally across his enemy's belly, opening it…

After the third enemy dropped dead behind Shidomaru, Shidomaru stood up and looked at the last Grass ninja directly into the eyes. The Grass ninja was trembling in fear before the figure drenched in the blood of his comrades, whose glare had "kill" written all over it…

"It's… _It's a devil!_" the Grass ninja yelled in horror. Right after saying that, he noticed the Mist Village symbol on Shidomaru's forehead protector. "The Demon Hidden in the Mist? No! Impossible!" he yelled…

Shidomaru started walking towards the Grass ninja, who started performing hand seals in response…

"_Die!_" the Grass ninja yelled desperately as he blew fire on the forest vegetation and started a forest fire. "_Burn to death in this forest fire, you monster!_"

"_Suiton: Tsumetai Arashi!_" Shidomaru shouted in response, creating a massive blizzard so cold that it easily extinguished all the fire. Again, Shidomaru stared at his enemy's eyes intensely. The Grass ninja was too scared to move, and Shidomaru easily buried his sword into his enemy's sternum, pulling it out and sheathing it afterwards. The Grass ninja dropped dead like the others. Shidomaru walked up to Hinata, crouched down and easily untangled the chains around Hinata's ankles and wrists…

"T-Thank you, Shidomaru-san…" Hinata said while blushing and avoiding Shidomaru's look…

"Are you alright?" Shidomaru asked seriously…

"Y-Yes I'm fine… T-Thank you" Hinata said…

Shidomaru clenched his teeth and grabbed Hinata by the shoulders, startling her. "What's the big idea running off on me like that? Those four mothafuckers could have _killed_ you? Didn't I tell you to stay with me?" he yelled at her with worried eyes…

"I-I'm sorry…" Hinata muttered, starting to cry…

Then Shidomaru impulsively hugged Hinata. Hinata's beautiful eyes opened widely as her adorable face blushed intensely. "S… S-Shidomaru-san!" Hinata squealed softly…

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked with a sad look in his eyes…

"W-Would you p-please s-stop hugging m-me?" Hinata requested timidly…

Shidomaru suddenly realized what he was doing and quickly let go of her. "Sorry!" Shidomaru said…

Hinata looked down and now her clothes were stained red from the still-fresh blood of the enemies Shidomaru had killed…

"_Aaah!_ I'm seriously sorry for that, Hinata-chan!" Shidomaru exclaimed with comical desperation. "I'll wash it myself!"

"It's all right, Shidomaru-san…" Hinata said while blushing and looking away. "Like you said, in this world where the ability to kill is essential, you must throw away your heart and end human lives as if they were insects…"

"…Yes, that's true, but staining your clothes was going too far. I…" Shidomaru tried to apologize…

"My clothes are not important" Hinata said, looking down with sadness. "Let's go back to the town… You haven't received your reward for your assassination mission yet" she added before she started walking, followed by Shidomaru…


	10. Enter Momoko Uzumaki

Inside of a forest somewhere not too far from the little village Hinata and Shidomaru had been on, a little girl was running for her life. She was short, barely 130cm in height, plus a slender delicate build which made her very small, yet she seemed very athletic somehow. She had red hair tied in a very long ponytail by a huge red bow, and was wearing mostly red clothes which included a skirt and a vest. The presence of a protector around her neck and a shuriken bag strapped on her right leg indicated she was a ninja. Nevertheless, she was running away from what seemed to be two monkey-like monsters…

The afternoon of the day after the latest incidents, both Hinata and Shidomaru were again on their way, scouting the area in hopes of finding any clues of that special person's whereabouts. The road they were walking on was in a relatively open area at the edge of a forest, where it's not too dense and the trees aren't so close to each other…

"It was so nice of that blacksmith girl to let me get my sword back for free after saving her. Plus the money we got as a reward for the abductor's assassination will keep our stomachs filled for the whole week" Shidomaru said, and then he put a comical disappointed expression on his face. "I guess that idiot wasn't worth much money…"

Hinata didn't answer. Again, she was immersed in sad thoughts and didn't even seem to be paying attention to where she was stepping, just like in chapter 1. She eventually tripped on a stone and Shidomaru had to catch her…

"I-I'm sorry, S-Shidomaru-san!" Hinata said, looking down in sadness…

"Hinata-chan…" Shidomaru said, worried. "Hinata-chan, look at my eyes!"

Hinata reluctantly looked up at Shidomaru's eyes…

"It's because of him, isn't it?" Shidomaru said…

Hinata nodded with teary eyes. She got back on her feet so Shidomaru let go of his grip on her. Hinata then wiped her own tears and looked at Shidomaru with a faked smile. "Y-You're r-right, S-Shidomaru-san… I-I guess I should g-give up on him…" she said…

Shidomaru stared at Hinata with a serious expression…

"…I-I _really_ should give up on him… I should have given up on him long ago! H-He's loved Sakura-san ever since our days at the academy…" Hinata said, and then she no longer was able to fake a smile and her eyes became teary again. "…b-but I-I still love him… I-I know I'm stupid for loving him. H-He doesn't care at all about me because I'm weak… b-but I would still give my life for him!" Then Hinata started to cry again. "S-Shidomaru-san, what should I do?"

Shidomaru closed his eyes. "You have two options: Either you tirelessly keep searching for him until you find him no matter what the cost… or you give up and marry me" he said to her…

Hinata gasped deeply and blushed intensely in embarrassment. "I-Is he p-proposing to m-me?" she thought nervously…

"…But believe me, you _don't want_ to marry me!" Shidomaru added in a very serious tone, surprising Hinata. "I fart on the bed, I spend an eternity in the bathroom, I'm picky with food, I won't allow you to have any pets, I'm lazy, I spend the whole day playing video-games and my armpits smell horrible"

Hinata felt nauseated after Shidomaru confessed all of these flaws of his…

"Therefore, unless you wanna punish yourself and live in hell for the rest of your life, I advise you to keep searching for that bastard you love even if you must get utterly annihilated in order to rescue him!" Shidomaru said…

It was then that Hinata realized that Shidomaru was actually encouraging her to keep searching for her loved one. She blushed and looked sweetly at Shidomaru with the corner of her eye while doing her usual cute finger thing. "T-Thank you Shidomaru-san… I-I will never give up!" she said as she resumed walking, now with happiness in her adorable face…

"That's it, Hinata-chan. Go for that bastard… You would never go to bed with someone like me anyway" Shidomaru thought sadly while watching Hinata happily walking forward towards the man she loves…

The little red-headed girl in red clothes we had seen before was also running nearby. "Looks like I finally outran them…" she said while looking back, but because she was looking back, she didn't look where she was going and accidentally bumped into Hinata, more precisely the girl's head collided with Hinata's voluptuousness (purely for fan service purposes) and both of them fell on their butts…

"Ouch! …I-I'm sorry!" Hinata said…

"No, no, no! _She_ bumped into _you_! _She_ has to say sorry, not you!" Shidomaru corrected Hinata…

"What was that?" the confused little girl said. "Did I bump into a pillow or something?"

Hinata gasped and blushed, feeling embarrassed that her generous bust was mistaken by a pillow, since her breasts were not only fairly big but also had the best possible consistence. Both girls stood back up and Shidomaru looked at the protector around the girl's neck, noticing a circular symbol with a whirl pattern inside. "I've never seen that symbol before. What village are you from?" Shidomaru asked with distrust…

"Oh! I see you noticed the symbol in my protector…" the little girl bragged…

"Answer my question!" Shidomaru demanded…

"Okay, if you insist…" the little girl said arrogantly as she waved her hair with her little hand believing herself to be more beautiful than she was (though she already looked very kawaii). Then she suddenly started to make Sailor Moon poses. "I'm the beautiful red kunoichi who fights for love and justice! _Momoko Uzumaki from the Hidden Whirlpool village is here!_" she exclaimed while posing in front of a background with the Uzumaki clan symbol and red hearts. "…And I'll punish you in the name of the whirlpool!" she said with her final pose parodying Sailor Moon's "I'll punish you in the name of the moon" line…

Hinata was fascinated but Shidomaru looked disappointed. "Uh-huh… and may I know why you'll punish us?" Shidomaru asked skeptically…

"Uh… No! I won't really punish you! That's part of my intro!" Momoko Uzumaki said as she rubbed the back of her head and laughed…

"What ninja is so stupid to actually make a flashy intro to announce himself to the enemy?" Shidomaru said angrily…

"Do you have a problem with my awesome intro?" Momoko said with an angry pout…

"It's like saying "Hey, enemy ninjas! I'm here! Kill me!" What kind of _retard_ does that?" Shidomaru yelled…

"The kind of retard I'm in love with! That's who!" an offended Hinata replied…

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" an annoyed Shidomaru said with a funny face…

Hinata then looked at Momoko in a much sweeter way. "So, Momoko-chan… Did you just say your last name is Uzumaki?" Hinata asked…

"That's right! I am Momoko of the super-mega-awesome Uzumaki clan!" Momoko bragged…

"All Uzumakis must be awesome then, right?" Hinata said happily, and both girls laughed…

"Uzumaki? …That powerful clan from before the Third Great Shinobi World War? I thought they were all dead" Shidomaru said…

"Ahem! …Actually, I'm working on solving that problem!" Momoko said. "I'm on a quest to find a promising male ninja to be my consort and restore my clan to its former glory!" she exclaimed with determination while posing and pointing in a random direction…

"U-Um… By "restoring your clan" you mean…" Hinata said, blushing with embarrassment…

"Aren't you a bit too young for that? You look like you're barely 9 years old!" Shidomaru said…

"Actually, I'm 12 years old" Momoko replied…

"Still too young for that…" Shidomaru said…

Meanwhile, up on the treetops, hiding among the foliage of a tree, the two monkey-like beings who were pursuing Momoko were now spying on her as she talked with Hinata and Shidomaru…

"What should we do now, Akagezaru?" the bigger and more corpulent one asked…

"Be patient, Gorira my friend. My brain's working on a strategy right now…" the smaller and more slender one replied. (For those who are curious, "Akagezaru" translates as "rhesus macaque" while "Gorira" simply means "Gorilla")…

Back with our heroes, Momoko was staring at Hinata's breasts with keen interest. Seconds later, Momoko slowly and carefully neared her index finger to one of Hinata's breasts and touched it like she was pressing some button…

"A-Aaah! W-What are you doing, Momoko-chan?" Hinata exclaimed as she flinched in embarrassment…

"I must admit I envy you, Hinata nee-san! I wish I had attributes like those in my chest. It'd be _so_ much easier to seduce a boy with them!" Momoko said…

"Don't worry. You will have them someday, I'm sure… You're just too young and your body hasn't fully developed yet" Hinata explained…

"That means I'll have them like you someday? I can't wait to grow up!" Momoko said enthusiastically…

"Well… Don't get me wrong. Breasts are not really important…" Hinata said while avoiding looking at Momoko's big round cute eyes…

"…And what is important to seduce a suitable candidate for reviving my clan?" Momoko asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion…

"Strength…" Shidomaru replied seriously before Hinata could talk. "In the shinobi world, nobody cares about cuteness, beauty and kindness. All that male ninjas want in a woman is strength, fighting skills and the ability to kill people. You know, that kind of crap"

"Oh! I see! Then I'm going to become the strongest kunoichi so a handsome and skilled young ninja will marry me and the Uzumaki clan will live again!" Momoko said excitedly. Hinata seemed sad, seeing how Shidomaru was teaching Momoko to be like every other ninja and kunoichi out there…

"Now, Gorira!" Akagezaru said to his partner as both were standing at ground level now…

"_Dosukoi!_" Gorira exclaimed as he threw a sumo palm-thrust into a big tree, causing it to fall towards Shidomaru, Hinata and Momoko…

"_Look out!_" Shidomaru yelled. As the big tree was falling towards them, each of them moved in the first direction they could think of, ending up separated with Shidomaru on one side of the falling tree and the girls in the other…

"Hinata-chan! Are you ok?" Shidomaru shouted to the other side of the tree…

Then Shidomaru heard Hinata scream…

"_Hinata-chan!_" he screamed as he prepared to go to the other side, but a barrage of shuriken got in his way and he had to dodge them…

"You should worry more about yourself right now" Akagezaru said as he came to light. At the same time Gorira came to light on the other side of the fallen tree, where the girls were. In truth, both of them were actually human ninjas, but with a lot of hair and monkey-like faces. That was the reason why they looked like apes…

"Great! Now I'm being attacked by a talking monkey!" Shidomaru complained…

"Aaah! That's one of the monkey guys who were chasing me!" Momoko said, pointing out at Gorira…

"W-Why are you doing this? What did Momoko-chan do to you?" Hinata asked Gorira…

"_Shut up!_" Gorira shouted as he attacked, not one to use his brain to explain things. Hinata and Momoko both dodged Gorira's palm-thrust…

"I suppose you demand an explanation…" Akagezaru said to Shidomaru…

"That'd be much appreciated" Shidomaru replied while drawing his sword, ready to fight Akagezaru…

"It's simple. My partner and I were having some fun tormenting a nearby village…" Akagezaru explained as a short flashback started, showing the two monkey-like villains causing havoc in a similar fashion to the monkeys in certain Asian cities in real life. "…and then this super-heroine wannabe appeared!" Akagezaru continued as he remembered Momoko's Sailormoon-like intro…

"You can skip that part. I already saw it" Shidomaru said regarding Momoko's intro…

The flashback continued as Momoko took out a shuriken from the bag on her right leg and threw it at both monkey-like rogue ninjas. The shuriken was tied to a wire and thus Momoko's weapon functioned a lot like a sharp-edged yo-yo (in case you're wondering, she's based on Momoko Akatsutsumi from Powerpuff Girls Z). The attack didn't hurt the villains much but at least distracted them from their victims and thus protecting the citizens. The two criminals stopped attacking the villagers and started chasing Momoko instead, leading to the current events. "That's why we're chasing this pesky girl to teach her a lesson!" Akagezaru concluded his explanation…

"Well, you had that coming to you for being an asshole" Shidomaru commented…

"I got her, Akagezaru!" Gorira's voice was heard from the other side of the big tree trunk…

"Great!" Akagezaru replied, and then looked back at Shidomaru. "That's all, see ya!" Akagezaru said as both he and his partner retreated…

"Damn! They got that Uzumaki girl! I'd better pick Hinata-chan up and follow them" Shidomaru thought, so he jumped over the tree. "Hinata-chan!" he shouted, but he found Momoko instead, much to his shock. "What the fuck happened here?" Shidomaru asked…

"Uh… I don't know… For some reason that gorilla took Hinata nee-san instead of me" Momoko replied…

"_What?_" Shidomaru yelled…

Meanwhile, back at the monkey-like ninjas' hideout, Akagezaru was as shocked as Shidomaru was. "Gorira… _What the fuck?_ We were going after the little girl in red! Care to explain _this_?" Akagezaru yelled to his big dumb partner as a scared and confused Hinata watched them…


End file.
